Regression
by Wolfess-Sanu
Summary: Yagami Light is given another chance to change the world, but will he use the Death Note now that he knows it is corrupt? And just how will his feelings change towards Ryuuzaki when the other treated him so kindly at his death and in MU? Light/L
1. Prologue

_**Regression**_

Pairings- Light/L

Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, BDSM, Angst, Non-Con (not Light), time travel themes, slight AU, and Gods of Death who love apples.

Summary- Shinigami were not meant to meddle so profoundly with human life. Yagami Light is given another chance to change the world, but will he use the Death Note now that he knows it is corrupt? And just how will his feelings change towards Ryuuzaki when the other treated him so kindly at his death and in MU? Light/L

Author's Notes- I just finished watching Death Note in its entirety and had a plot bunny birthed in my head. Now that its there it won't leave, so I'm just going to run with this idea. First Death Note Fanfiction, so be warned! I do not own Death Note.

**Prologue**

_

* * *

_

_Who else would've done it but me and have gone so far?!_

_

* * *

_

_I was so careful, where did my plan go wrong? I was supposed to be the God of the New World! Why is this happening?! _Yagami Light panted with exertion, heaving the metal door to the warehouse open, his shoulder falling painfully on the opposite frame as he made an unsteady escape. He heard Matsuda call after him, concern ringing in that young voice even though the man had attempted to kill him but moments earlier. The auburn haired youth chose a path that he knew the others wouldn't think of if they pursued him.

His breathing was wet and his steps were unsteady, but still he ran, holding on tightly to his lame right arm. A sanguine trail was left in Light's wake, the thick liquid splashing on the sidewalk, glistening in the evening sun. It was the end of another day in Japan…the ending to his life, he was sure of it. Ryuuk was nowhere to be found and Light had lost. He had no more apples and no more entertainment to offer the easily bored being.

_**Remember all those years ago, I told you that I would be the one to write your name in my notebook? That was the deal between a Shinigami and the first human who picked up the Death Note.**_

Light wheezed and laughed weakly. Had he been wrong from the very beginning, from when his fingertips first brushed the cover of a notebook that seemed to be a prank? But… He had started out so well! He was trying to rid the world of evil! He had been the good guy, a benevolent God! His chocolate eyes rose to look at the glare of the setting sun.

He had been good…but then… Raye Penber hadn't been a criminal… Had that been his mistake? Light stumbled a bit but regained his footing, desperation in his eyes as he thought back. And then, he had killed Naomi Misora, a completely innocent and intelligent woman.

_Why…? Why did I kill them? I wanted justice and I had such a clear view of it! When did I become so twisted?! _His amber eyes widened when a younger version of himself passed him on the sidewalk, eyes trained on a harmless textbook. Light continued on, but the vision, whether from blood loss or something more divine was not lost on him.

He had been wrong the very moment he touched the Death Note…

Had it all been for nothing? All those thousands of lives lost? His father… He gasped and choked. He had killed his own father! And Sayu… She had never been the same after the kidnapping… Light had hurt his own family! His own flesh and blood! Why?! What had it all been for?

_Nothing_…

_**You will die…here… **_Ryuuk murmured, long fingers grasping a skull emblazoned pen and delicately writing Yagami Light's name in the Death Note that had been constantly at his side.

The young man gasped as his heart trembled in his chest, falling onto his back from the pain, sprawling halfway up the stairs. He began shivering as his heart began to erupt, fluttering like a frightened bird within his ribcage. Light gasped and gazed at the world around him with sad eyes. It was all over… Even a rotting world would be better than nothing at all…

His chocolate eyes caught movement in front of him and his gaze trailed over, finding himself staring at a familiar baggy tee-shirt.

So, his enemy had come to gloat at his demise. Light could imagine the expression of triumph on that sleep-deprived face. Or would he be patronizing and be staring at him with pity in those wide onyx eyes? Curiously, Light turned his gaze upwards and met those sleepless eyes underneath the feathery black hair.

The shocked gasp that came afterward had been with his very last breath and Light stared with dimming eyes at something he doubted anyone else in the world had seen.

Crystalline tracks trailed down pale skin from sad lidded eyes.

Ryuuzaki…L…was crying…

Yagami Light's amber eyes closed for the last time, the last thing he saw? The man he had killed so heartlessly grieving over him without shame, those soft pink lips moving to whisper a name.

_Light-kun…_

* * *

At first there had been nothing and Light would prefer it that way. After all, this was MU (nothingness) so it was only what he deserved, to be nothing after all he had done. But then there had been self-awareness, memories, and then the excruciating pain. _No, this is not MU_, Light thought as he screamed endlessly, the darkness around him swallowing the noise greedily.

_This had to be Hell… _

Light writhed and thrashed in the darkness. There was nothing that could be considered sky or ground. There were no other noises besides the man's frantic panting and heart wrenching screams. The only stimulus he had made him long for nothingness again.

_Stopitstopit! Make it STOP! I'm so SORRY!_

And then as suddenly as it came, the pain ended.

Light was left as nothing once more…well, no… He felt something now, something other than pain. He wearily opened his eyes and blinked once, trying to figure out what it was.

It was a nice feeling, the man decided; but he would've liked it to be more confident. There were tentative and wary long fingers running repeatedly through his auburn hair. He looked up at the source and gasped, the hand snatched away as if burnt, those wide eyes growing even wider.

"L?!" Light gasped; his voice barely there from screaming. The wild haired man looked away, a thumb resting against his lips, teeth worrying the skin. The brown eyed man frowned and stared at the man who insisted on being called Ryuuzaki. Was this a hallucination? Ryuuzaki never used the Death Note, so it was impossible for him to be here in MU… Wasn't it?

"What are you doing here?" Light asked weakly, puzzled. L's black eyes returned to his face, the thumb at his mouth still being chewed on nervously. The auburn haired young man frowned. Had he been wrong about Ryuuzaki? The man he had encountered all those years ago seemed like an emotionless liar that didn't care about anything except solving his cases.

But now…Light had to reconsider. Those tears at his death, those genuinely agonized eyes, and now this nervous nature after cautiously trying to offer comfort by touch. Physical contact was obviously not something L did often, in life and now. He was innocent and he did have emotions, Ryuuzaki must have been an expert at hiding them. Light frowned when he realized his question had not been answered, so he decided to rephrase it.

"How are you here?" Light asked, his voice slowly returning to him. L's black eyes saddened and he shook his head, the other man staring at him incredulously now.

"You aren't here or you don't want to answer me?" He was answered with another head shake. Light was beginning to get frustrated.

"Why don't you give me a straight answer, L?! If you don't want to talk you should…" Light trailed off, staring at the man sitting in a crouch across from him. L was hugging his knees to his chest and looking more miserable by the second.

"You can't speak…can you?" Light gasped out. Ryuuzaki shook his head, looking frustrated. Oh… Light realized his question had been phrased wrong.

"Can you speak?" Light reiterated. A soft smile of relief graced those pale, delicate features and L shook his head. Okay that cleared up one thing… But it still didn't explain why the other man was here.

Light then took the time to really look at the man before him. That raven hair was still messy, but it looked soft…like feathers. His skin was pale, strikingly so now that they were surrounded with nothing but darkness. He still looked like he hadn't ever slept. The loose denim jeans and three quarters too big tee-shirt was still there. Barefoot and the graceful hands that looked like they should belong to a pianist were grasping his knees. L tilted his head in a clear sign of question, obviously wondering why Light was staring at him.

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki. I was wishing I could ask you why you are here." Light lied. He didn't want to say that he enjoyed the other man's company and had been scrutinizing his appearance. Ryuuzaki nodded and continued staring at the brown eyed man with expectation. He wanted more yes or no questions it seemed and Light was not going to disappoint him.

"Did you choose to be here?" Light asked. There was a slight bit of hesitation and then L nodded. Great, more questions that couldn't be answered with a simple gesture.

"Were you crying at my death?" He asked. More hesitation and then a nod. Light frowned.

"Don't you hate me?" L shook his head and Light gaped.

"Why not?!" He demanded and Ryuuzaki stared at him sadly. Light growled in frustration but his eyes softened. L didn't hate him…and he had the man's tears and tentative comfort to prove it.

**Light-kun is my first and only friend.**

"I'm sorry…" Light breathed and Ryuuzaki tilted his head in confusion. The ex-God got on his hands and knees and crawled over the short distance separating them. L tensed from fear and Light paused again before taking those pale hands grasping those slender knees, dislodging them and pulling that small fragile body to his. The other man was rigid in his embrace, but Light now knew it was from fear and inexperience, not from lack of emotions.

"I'm so sorry, L. I thought you were a liar and had no emotions. I killed you. And I was wrong. I was wrong the entire time…" The man within his arms shifted and relaxed a little, making Yagami Light smile. It felt natural to hold Ryuuzaki and on his part it was genuine.

"You win." Light declared. Those onyx eyes rose to his face with alarm and the lithe body began to fade, being swallowed by the darkness. Light cried out and tried to hold onto his once-enemy, his only true friend, but it was for nothing.

L was gone.

"Ryuuzaki!!!" Light screamed desperately. He didn't want to be alone! He just now realized just who L was, that it hadn't been an act! Light launched himself forward and began to run, as if he could catch the other like that. He ran and ran, but the detective was gone… Light sobbed hoarsely and then blinked, staring at the space in front of his toes.

A skull emblazoned Death Note, the one that Ryuuk had with him constantly. Why was it here? Was this a test? He honestly didn't want to touch another Death Note, but there was nothing else here.

Yagami Light picked up the heavy tome and flipped it open to the last page. The hiragana characters of his name glared up at him accusingly. Then, ever so slowly, they began to disappear. Light blinked in confusion and stared. What was going on?

Ryuuk's heavy Death Note landed loudly in the place where Light had once been standing before disappearing as well.

_To be Continued…_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So what do you think? Review and you get apples! Remember, this is my very first Death Note fic, so I'm a little wary. XD**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! I always want to hear your thoughts. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Absolute power corrupts absolutely._

* * *

Yagami Light opened his eyes and then shielded them with a wince, his face twisting into an uncomfortable grimace. What was this? MU had been absolute darkness, so where was all this light and noise coming from? He strained his ears and listened to the sounds, realizing that the loudest sounded like street traffic and the smallest sounding like birds singing. The auburn haired man cautiously uncovered his face and stared up at a ceiling. It was frighteningly familiar…

He sat up and looked around with wide amber eyes. He was…

_This is my…room… _His sharp mind kicked into gear and he stood up abruptly, ignoring the wave of vertigo the action caused. The young man stalked over to his desk and pulled out his calendar. Light's eyes widened.

Today was the day he found the Death Note; which meant he was also seventeen, yet to enter To-oh University. He wasn't Kira and had a clear, sane mind. His father, mother, and sister were safe and happy. But…why was he here? He could understand the date if this was some sort of second chance. Or it might be a way to punish him… Yes, it would be unfortunate to live out all of those years without hope of changing it.

But he had knowledge of what would happen, which meant he could take a different action and change the course of the world. His smile faded when he realized another fact.

He wasn't Kira; which meant his chances of meeting L were slim to none. When someone else picked the notebook up, it wouldn't be him. He wouldn't be Ryuuzaki's suspect because there were a rare few that would fit his profile of justice and would use the notebook for such a thing. He could manipulate someone else into taking the notebook, but that seemed wrong as well. It would also take the only thing that was a mystery away from Light.

He needed to meet L, if only for the chance of apologizing. Sure, Ryuuzaki wouldn't know what he was sorry for, but at least it would make amends in some way. But now that he knew… He wanted so much to have his only true friend back. He wanted to learn more about L.

"Light! Are you up?!" The teenager blinked and smiled. Sayu…

"Yes! I'm getting ready for school, what is it, Sayu?" Light called back, trying to not let relief and happiness enter his tone.

"I just wanted to tell you 'good morning!'" His little sister called back cheerfully and his smile broadened. She was exactly the same, so full of life.

"Well, good morning to you too." He answered and he heard his sister giggle before running off in the direction of the kitchen. Light's smile faded and he fell back into his thoughts while he automatically went through his old morning routine. He had to wait until unnatural killings began to capture the media's attention and then he could contact L. If he remembered correctly, Watari was a famous inventor named Quillish Wammy and was the benefactor of several orphanages, namely Wammy's House.

Light would contact Wammy's House and ask for Watari by his true name with the intention of befriending L. He would have to be cautious and gentle with the matter though. One wrong move and he would never get to see Ryuuzaki again…

And Light didn't like that thought at all…

He would have plenty of time to prepare a plan to delicately approach Watari, at most a week if the new person who obtained the Death Note started using it as much as Light had. It would have to be someone who attended or was employee at the school. But… Was it right to let someone else pick up the notebook? He knew if he got his hands on it again, he would become Kira.

"I can't let that happen…" Light murmured, sharp amber eyes moving to his reflection as he toweled off his hair. He must have taken a shower, but he was so absorbed with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed. He sighed and threw the damp towel into the hamper. It was a burden, to have such knowledge, but it would help in the long run. He dressed in his school uniform, a brown jacket and slacks, with a white polo and red tie.

Once his appearance was immaculate and presentable, Light took a deep breath and slung his bag over his shoulder, exiting his room and descending the stairs. Sayu was sitting on the couch, obsessively watching her idol, Ryuuga Hideki with an absent smile. Amber eyes gentled at the old sight, of his sister so young and innocent, untouched by the trauma of her kidnapping.

"Good morning, Light." The teen turned and smiled fondly at his mother, who paused and then returned the gentle expression.

"Would you like anything at all for breakfast?" She questioned and Light shook his head regretfully.

"No, Mom. I have a lot on my plate today, maybe tomorrow morning." He offered and the brunette woman smiled, nodding in agreement. He glanced between the two women.

"I'm going to head off now, have a good day." He stated, for once actually meaning it. It was so much easier not to tell lies. That way, he would avoid getting tangled in his own web.

"You too, big brother!" Sayu chirped, eyes still glued on the television screen. Light smiled gently in her direction one last time before slipping on his shoes and opening the front door, stepping out into the world. It was still rotting, but it was a world where his family was safe and where L was still alive. He could deal with that.

_This time it will all be different… _He promised and closed the door behind him, setting off on foot. It was a brisk morning, one for new beginnings and Light was feeling optimistic. Sure the entire thing was crazy, for someone to give _him _a second chance, but then again, he had only briefly panicked when meeting a God of Death. He was still wary of the Death Note ending up in someone else's possession. He knew the exact place where it would land and what time, but he wouldn't pick it up.

In fact, he would pick another route to avoid the Death Note at all costs. Also, that way he would not know who picked it up and that would be the mystery to crack. The real challenge he would face would be meeting L and getting to know the man who called himself Ryuuzaki.

_**I do not choose to sit this way. If I sit normally my power of deduction would decrease by forty percent.**_

_**Light-kun is my first and only friend.**_

_**It will be rather lonely, won't it? You and I will part ways soon.**_

Light clenched his teeth and closed his burning chocolate hued eyes briefly. L had known that he would die that day, but had gone in silence without a fight. And with the way Ryuuzaki had grieved for him and tried to comfort him in MU… Light **had **to be L's friend again. He wanted to know more now that his vision wasn't clouded by pride and insanity.

He stopped at the railroad crossing near his school, waiting patiently for the train to pass. All he had to do today was resist the siren call of the Death Note and the course of the world would be changed.

Light sighed and frowned slightly.

_Today is going to be a very long day… _The colorful dividers rose to allow him passage over the now empty train tracks. The auburn haired teen crossed over them and entered the school campus. School was monotonous to him, it all was so easy. That monotony would make things even more difficult today. He entered his first class with time to spare, sitting in his favorite spot by the window.

_I have plenty of things to occupy my mind with, namely a plan to get close to Ryuuzaki… _Light tilted his head and rested his cheek against his hand, deep in thought. L's identity had been soundly kept from the public, so his face and true name was a mystery. Light did not know the man's true name, even though he had ample opportunity to do so. He was cursing himself for not flipping Rem's notebook open to the last page to see Ryuuzaki's true name.

_What is it? I wonder… _His amber eyes strayed away from the window, so he would not be tempted to look when it came time for the notebook of death to fall into the human world.

However, he did know exactly what L looked like and that alone would be enough to capture both L's and Watari's full attention. It would make him a threat, but if he presented it in the right context it could work to his advantage. But how would he approach this entire situation when the fact that he knew too much was clearly evident?

Yagami Light's keen eyes hazed over a bit and trailed down to the harmless notebook on his desk. The teacher had been about to call on him but thought better when he realized that his brightest student seemed preoccupied. The teen flipped open the book until he came to a new crisp page, carefully drawing a circle with a cross meeting in the middle. He then delicately trailed the pencil over the page, forming wide eyes and darkening the space beneath them to illustrate the subject's lack of sleep.

As if his sense of justice would not allow him such a basic human need…

The utensil drew the wide pupils and darkened them, lightly penciling in the thin area around them. Not the true color of Ryuuzaki's eyes, but enough to show that he did know the color of the other man's eyes. He drew the delicate slope of the man's nose and then the soft but thin lips. After taking careful time on the feathery hair (Light wondered if it was as soft as it looked) he finished the fragile shape of the face.

The teen smiled fondly at the image of his lost friend before teasingly adding the detail of the raven haired man worrying his thumb, the eyes edited to now seem thoughtful. Now _that _would throw L greatly, no one but Watari knew so much of him. Hiding the drawing, Light frowned at the clock, slightly surprised to see how much time had passed. The Death Note had already touched the earth, so he mustn't look out the window now more than ever.

Now, how would he come up with a viable story to go along with his vast knowledge of both L and the Kira case? He thought back and frowned lightly. L was frightened but fascinated of the unknown. His reaction to the Shinigami revealed that much. With how the auburn haired teen was now, no logical explanation could suffice. He diffidently couldn't say that he had lived through this entire ordeal and had time traveled. Even though that was the truth, it was way too farfetched. Light smiled softly, a pleased gleam entering his chocolate eyes.

_Perfect… _The teen mused after the thought had crossed his mind. This new solution had some scientific study to back it and Light was intelligent enough to match the description. All he had to do now was wait for the new Kira to surface and then he could contact Ryuuzaki. Light uncovered his drawing of the man and smiled, staring thoughtfully at it.

Yagami Light had forgotten all about his desire to look out of the window.

* * *

Quillish Wammy was sitting in front of his computer a week and a half later with concern twisting his expression. He just had received a most disturbing email from his colleague at Wammy's House, one that he wished he could dispose of and forget about. But he knew that this was no hoax, even with the radical claim within. Nonetheless, he still had to forward this to his precious charge. It was his choice as to what to do in this situation. He opened his connection and forced back the urge to smile.

L appeared on his monitor, adding coffee creamer upon coffee creamer; building a precarious tower with an expression of concentration on his pale face.

The raven haired sleuth blinked in surprise at the archaic 'W' on his monitor, the tower crumbling underneath his long fingers. He sent the tower of look of dismissal and placed his hands on his knees, leaning forward.

"Watari?" He questioned in a soft tenor.

"Good evening, L. I have just received an email from Wammy's House addressed to me by my true name. The sender is asking after you." The old inventor stated carefully. L's head cocked to the side and he ran his index finger over his lip before pressing his thumb in between his teeth.

"Do we know the origin of the sender?" The detective questioned.

"The IP address of the sender was bounced and mirrored off of every other computer in Japan, so it is impossible to deduce the exact area it came from, but seeing as they used Japan exclusively, they wanted you to know which country they were from. The email may have a hidden message but I have not went through it that carefully. But I do know that this person wants a reply…" Watari paused when the thumb left the man's lips, a determined expression in those blackened eyes.

"Show it to me." The raven haired man stated, eager to have the puzzle in front of him so he could solve it. Watari made a sound of affirmation and sent the information over their link. L tilted his head and pressed his fingers thoughtfully over his lips, reading the message intently.

_Dear Quillish Wammy, _

_I am sending this message in regards to L, the world's three greatest detectives. As you both know, mysterious killings started on 01.3 all over the world. I believe that this killer is located in the same country as I. My means of deducing that fact are slightly unbelievable, but I beseech your open minds. I harbor a unique ability known as Extra Sensory Perception (ESP) and wish to help L on the Kira Case._

_You can contact me anytime, but I would prefer next Wednesday._

_With Sincerity._

L scanned the email a few more times before smiling as he cracked it. The dates weren't overly abrasive, but put together they formed a clear IP address, the individual who sent this was intelligent, still…

_Extra Sensory Perception? Am I supposed to believe such a claim? I know the scientific backing but no one has yet to prove it… _The sleuth was broken out of his thoughts by his father figure's voice coming over the speakers.

"There is more, L." Watari stated gently and the detective nodded in assent. What appeared on his monitor next made the pale man freeze and lower his fingers in shock. He leant forward and stared intently at the illustration.

_Do I really look like that…? _L mused as he scrutinized the carefully done drawing. Every detail seemed to have been done with frightening gentle care, along with the digit pressing to the subject's lips. L felt like he was staring into a mirror, a pastime that he usually avoided.

"What are your thoughts?" Quillish Wammy questioned after giving his charge plenty of time to think. L placed his hands back on his knees and continued staring at the drawing.

"The sender knows my face, so that might give a small credit to their claim. But as for their intent… I'm eighty percent sure that this person would be more inclined to harm me than help me. But we have been trapped I believe. The sender knows my face, therefore they might leak such information if I rejected the claim. We'll have to contact them and humor them while trying to figure out their motive." He stated in an almost bored tone. Watari smiled kindly on the other end of the monitor, knowing that his adopted son was feeling anxiety but hiding it.

"So I take it you found out how to contact them." The inventor mused, not in the least bit surprised. L nodded and began typing, setting up a connection to this mysterious sender, mirroring a false IP address against several countries in the world.

"I thought the sender said to contact him on a specific date?" Watari questioned, all the while starting up the voice scrambling program for his charge.

"The date was the last few digits of an IP address to a personal computer. They had already stated that they didn't care when I contacted them." L located the computer and pulled up information of the household. Yagami… Four residents. He quickly knocked out the mother and daughter as the sender. That left the father and son. Yagami-san was the police chief for the NPA, a level headed man that would never make such outlandish claims. So…

_Yagami Light… What is it that you want?_ L frowned and rapidly set up a connection, smiling in a pleased way when he easily infiltrated the computer.

* * *

Light was mildly shocked when his computer suddenly went blank and white screened, but then grinned when the archaic 'L' appeared. He switched the microphone on that he had purchased just for this occasion.

_Yagami Light, this is L. I have received your message and wish to extend my acceptance of your aid for the Kira Case. _The teenager smiled, and held down the mic button.

"This is Light. It's a pleasure to speak with you, L. Or should I call you Ryuuzaki?" The auburn haired teen smiled at the undue pause afterwards, knowing that he had once again shocked the normally impassive detective.

_We can cover how you know that name when we meet. After this connection is terminated, I want you to destroy your computer immediately, understood?_

"Yes, I understand." Light replied, still smiling. Paranoid as ever… But a laptop was nothing in exchange for getting closer to L.

_My associate will pick you up at 12 pm tomorrow at the entrance to the Shibuya Shopping District. You are to pack only the necessities. Tell your family that you have been accepted to a high end university in the United Kingdom that deals with top secret criminal cases._

"I understand, my family will easily accept that and don't worry… I won't hurt Watari. I promise." Light murmured sincerely. There was another long pause.

_Until later then, Yagami Light._

The screen went black and then returned to what the teen had been doing before the pleasant interruption. He shut the computer down for one last time and took a screwdriver, opening the device easily. Dismantling it was tedious but doing so would limit the amount of smoke and hassle in burning it. Light smiled to himself as he went about destroying his personal computer.

_Don't worry, L. I'll protect you this time, Kira won't stand a chance._

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's Note: So what do you think? Is it going too fast or is it alright? I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can! ^^; Tell me what you think and you'll get Pocky!**_

_**L- Pocky?**_

_**XD**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep them coming! I always want to hear your thoughts. And yes, the pairing is listed as Seme/Uke, so L is uke, but that doesn't mean he can't kick Light around! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_

* * *

_

_Humans are…so interesting…_

_

* * *

_

"What?!" Sayu exclaimed shrilly, her small hands flying up to her mouth in surprise. Light blinked but continued to stare at his family with a patient expression. Having three pairs of shocked eyes on you was slightly disconcerting, but the teen knew that this would work. It was L who came up with this plan, so he was confident about it. Sachiko looked at her husband beseechingly and the teen had to suppress a grin. This could be used to his advantage. Soichiro placed a hand on Light's shoulder and guided him out of the room, even though they wouldn't get any real privacy with straining ears.

"Light… What is this all of a sudden? You had planned to go to To-Oh University but now you say that you have to go to some private university across the world tomorrow?" Those keen eyes watched him from behind glasses intensely and the auburn haired teen knew that now was the time to strike.

"I've been contacted by a special group that values secrecy above all else, telling you the location or even a name would put you in danger and I can't do that. I'm going to be working with the best, so I'd appreciate your support and understanding." Light told him softly. Soichiro stared down at his son with incomprehension for a few moments before his eyes bulged with shock.

"You…you mean…?" Soichiro sounded like he was choking on his words and his son knew that this was the time to seal the deal. It was working.

"Yes, I'll email you occasionally, but never with a location or anything pertaining to a case we are working on, for everyone's safety. Please, Dad, I want to work with him, give me your support." The amber eyed teen pleaded and the police chief immediately caved upon hearing confirmation of his son working with the infamous L. He hesitated and then smiled softly.

"I'm so…proud…" The silver haired man murmured, reaching out and embracing the teenager, who returned it genuinely, feeling himself get sick at memories of where he used and then killed this kind man. His own father…

"Sachiko, make your best recipe tonight. Light will be leaving us tomorrow." His father announced suddenly. Sayu bounced into view as the older woman gasped.

"What??!" His little sister demanded, going teary eyed. Light made a small noise and was thinking of what he could do to comfort her when his father moved in to rescue the situation.

"Light will be working on difficult cases with a private agency and will contact us from time to time. It is something that we should feel proud of, seeing as he isn't supposed to be working on any cases until his schooling was done." Soichiro sat down on the couch and flicked on the news. Obviously the conversation was over from his standpoint. Sayu blinked and stared at her older brother for a long moment, before beaming.

"Jumping the gun five or ten years, brother? How very like you! You better email me every week!" Light returned the smile with one of his own, ready to turn around and start packing, but his sister grabbed his arm with a pleading look.

"Help me with my homework? One last time, please!" The juvenile begged. The auburn haired teen sighed but decided to humor his sister.

"After dinner, okay?" He agreed and Sayu grinned before joining their mother in the kitchen. Light sat down on the couch with his father and watched the news. It was all so predictable. Heart attacks running rampant, but the pattern was still a puzzle to Light. One day, a criminal would die, the next, a child would be struck down with a heart attack. Even Light hadn't been insane enough to target children, they were innocent. Soichiro made an enraged noise in the back of his throat and then fell quiet, staring at his son out of the corner of his eye.

"Light…this killer… No, I understand you can't say anything, but if you are working on this, I feel a lot better. With you two together, it will no doubt be solved…" After the news, Sayu grabbed the remote and tuned into her favorite sitcom. Soichiro sat down at the kitchen table to talk to his wife while she prepared the meal.

Light walked up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door and sighing heavily. His family was convinced but the real battle would be convincing L. His sudden obsession to get closer was maddening, but… The teen began to pack, only the necessities as L had instructed, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

Ryuuzaki had been the bane of his existence before and Light had made sure to make his death as miserable as possible, to let his archenemy know in his last seconds that he had been right all along but could do nothing about it. But when he was dying alone on that stairwell, L had made him feel like he had been worth something, even though he felt like the most repulsive thing to ever live on the earth.

Why be kind to someone who had hurt you so deeply? Ryuuzaki was a complex puzzle, someone who kept everyone (except Watari) at arms length, and someone who had fooled Light as well.

_He is such a passionate person, but I thought he had no emotions at all. How do you hide something like that?_

And when they were in MU… Light shuddered at the mere thought of that place. Why chose nothingness to be in his company? Why? So many questions…but no answers.

Light snapped the suitcase shut and sat down on his futon. He wanted to be a true friend to L this time. He also wanted to figure the man out and get closer than even Watari. Light smiled bitterly, wondering when he developed such a possessive streak and why. He was obviously caving under the pressure of traveling back to this time…

"Light! Dinner's ready!" Sayu yelled up the stairs and the teen was thankful to have a break from his thoughts. Tonight was his last night with his family before embarking on a new chapter of his life, so he would make sure they looked back upon this in happiness.

* * *

At noon the following day, Light stood in front of the Shibuya Shopping District feeling both excited and nervous. He had come up with a plausible story to explain his knowledge of ESP and had told his family that he would contact them as soon as he could. He hadn't slept well the night before, wondering just how L planned to carry this out.

A black car pulled up to the curb and the driver's side window rolled down, revealing the wizened face of Quillish Wammy. Light smiled at him, feeling an unusual wave of fondness for the old man wash over him.

"Yagami Light?" Watari questioned politely. The auburn haired teen nodded, picking up his suitcase when the older man idled the car and stepped out, opening the door to an empty cabin to the younger teen. It didn't surprise him that Ryuuzaki hadn't come, but he was sure that there were cameras and bugs inside. He eased into the backseat when Watari took his luggage and strapped himself in. The older man shut the trunk and got back into the driver's seat, performing a U-turn so that they headed towards the airport.

Light made a show of schooling his expression into one of being dazed before flicking sharp amber eyes directly at the camera fixed into the rear view mirror.

"Good afternoon, L." Light stated. A few moments passed, but L didn't speak through the audio device. Watari hummed when his cell phone rang and immediately passed it back to Light without picking it up. The teen pressed down the button for speaker phone and listened, figuring he didn't need an introduction.

_**"Very astute, Yagami-kun. May I ask how you knew about the cameras?" **_L questioned, his synthesized voice sounding neutral. Light looked back up into the camera and smiled.

"That knowledge occurred to me because I had touched the car and was currently wondering where you were." Light answered.

_**"Ah, so direct thoughts and touching associated items cause visions for Yagami-kun?" **_L asked and Light knew he was about to be tested. He had worried about this.

"Most of the time, yes."

_**"Define 'most of the time', Yagami-kun." **_Light sent the camera a sharp look.

"Probably about seventy percent." He answered.

_**"That is a good percentage. Watari." **_L stated and the old man handed a plastic bag back to Light, who traded the phone for it. He stared critically at the contents and successfully kept the relief from his face. This, he did know about… Light took out the blank puzzle piece and closed his eyes for a long moment, silent.

"This belongs to a boy named Nate Rivers. He has white hair and a brilliant mind." Light stated shortly, putting the piece back into the bag. The cell phone remained quiet for a good minute and the teen followed the quiet example.

"Correct, Yagami-kun." L declared, his true voice coming over the small device. Light smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, L."

"Watari will fill you in on the details. Until later, Yagami Light." The phone went silent and the old handler put it away, focusing on the drive.

"I do hope that you are not intending on harming L." Watari said conversationally. Light scowled and shook his head vehemently.

"I would never hurt him." (Never again) Watari's moustache covered his secretive smile. He had forgotten the fiery nature of teenagers.

"So you have no intention of hurting L. Then, what are your intentions?" Watari questioned. Light fell silent for a few moments, knowing that L was watching and listening.

"I respect his sense of justice and we match each other in intellect. I want to be his friend and a partner in solving cases." There, that was completely truthful. Watari made in interested noise.

"A friend, hm?" The old inventor mused. Light nodded, knowing that the older man was watching his face in the mirror's reflection.

"Well, I suppose he could use a friend, but it is his decision." Watari mused. They made a turn and were quiet for a while.

"Now is the time for those details, I believe. Yagami Light, you are to remain with L at all times and address him as Ryuuzaki in public situations. Try not to force your unique gift but at some times we may need it if the trail becomes stagnant. You will also need to become tolerant to L's behavior, and if you truly want to become his friend, it is necessary." Watari informed. Light smiled and decided to surprise them once again.

"Don't worry, I'm aware of these quirks, I even learned how to make cake."

"Cake?" L inquired with interest over the audio system suddenly and Light laughed while Watari chuckled.

"May I ask why Yagami-kun fixated his powers on me?" L asked with a flat voice. Light stopped laughing and smiled at the camera in the mirror.

"Like I said, I wanted to be your friend." The audio system was quiet after that and the teen figured that it was because L was thinking. Watari pulled into the airport and flashed an I.D. card to security, who then directed him to turn left, out of the line of traffic. They pulled into a small private runway and a lone jet awaited them. Light got out of the car when they stopped and Watari got his single suitcase from the trunk. The feeling of nervousness washed over the teen again.

"He's on the jet, isn't he?" Light questioned and Watari smiled.

"Like Ryuuzaki said, you are very astute." The older man stated, walking towards the jet. The teen swallowed his nervousness and followed, boarding the aircraft after the older man. The cabin was covered with technical equipment and sweets. Light looked down the aisle and froze when L emerged from the back, slouching towards them. He stopped a few feet away and stared at Light intensely.

"I am L. But I suppose you already know that, right, Yagami-kun?" The sleuth questioned.

Light blinked, floored by this sudden wave of emotion. It was a lot stronger than when he had discovered that his family was safe and whole. L was alive… On impulse, the teen reached forward and stroked the detective's feathery hair, pleased to find that it was as soft as it looked. The brief shock in those wide sleepless eyes was all the warning Light got before there was a sharp pain in his jaw and he was on the floor.

_Why did I do that…? Ouch, I'd forgotten how hard he could kick with those legs of his…_

"I would like to inform Yagami-kun that I value my space and that I don't react well when it is invaded so suddenly." L said smoothly, none of the emotions that had been in his eyes moments before evident in his voice.

"Capoiera…" Light mused from the floor and L cocked his head to the side.

"Did touching me reveal that fact? If you are going to use your powers on me, I would advise you to give me a warning and explanation first." L stated, hopping into a chair and curling up in his usual crouch, wide eyes on Light, who was just now sitting up.

"Yeah…" Light rubbed his jaw and smiled despite the situation. Looks like they could never have a normal meeting. Watari coughed politely and helped the teenager up before disappearing into the cockpit. Light took a seat across from L and endured the intense gaze. L cocked his head to the side and rubbed his thumb across his mouth.

"Yagami-kun wants to be my friend?" Light looked at the raven haired youth in shock. He hadn't expected this to be the first topic that Ryuuzaki would address. The teen nodded.

"Yes. I do." He confirmed. L offered him an impish smile that Light found himself enjoying.

"You haven't changed your mind? Even though I kicked you just now?" The feathery haired detective asked, sounding genuinely intrigued.

"It was impolite of me to touch you, so the kicking was well warranted." Light explained. L made a soft noise and chewed on his thumb.

"Yagami-kun is stubborn." The detective observed. Light smiled.

"You are too." The teen shot back.

* * *

In the cockpit, Watari was chuckling at the banter between his charge and the mysterious Yagami Light. Looks like they would get along just fine. The old inventor could never be a friend to L since he was too much of a father figure, so he supposed that this teenager was exactly what Ryuuzaki needed.

_I'm going to have my hands full with these two. _Watari thought fondly as he piloted the jet and took off.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Yes, Watari can fly a jet! It's just one of those things on his really long resume. XD And just to cover a few facts. Yagami Light is how it would be put in Japanese, I know 'Yagami' is not his first name. ^-^ And Capoiera is a Brazilian martial art that makes ample use of the legs and is useful for women. I won't spoil you if you haven't read Another Note.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! I'm a little overwhelmed at the amount, but in a very good way! And yes, Light's intellect is OVER 9000!!! …Except with L. XD And just as a reminder, I do not own Death Note. If I did, L would not have died and the rating of the anime would be that of a hentai._

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

**

* * *

**

The flight to the United Kingdom was quick and their trip to L's current headquarters was even more so. But despite the haste, Light already felt exhausted. Ryuuzaki's insatiable curiosity knew no bounds and the constant questions and tests had worn the youngest Yagami down. And true to form, L still hadn't noticed the youth's weariness as they set up technological equipment in the main room of a non-descript building masquerading as a private tax agency for the wealthy. Now that had to be the best cover in the world, considering the state of the economy these days. Needless to say, Watari didn't have to worry often about keeping the building's cover.

"So, Yagami-kun was planning on attending To-Oh University, majoring in Law, am I correct? What made you decide to pursue such a field?" The raven haired detective questioned, booting up several monitors and resolutely curling up in his usual position on his seat in front of them. Light stopped plugging wires in their USB ports and looked at the man he had heartlessly murdered.

"My father has a strong and pure sense of justice and I've always wanted to be like him. I want to make the world a better place for kind and honest people." It wasn't a lie, especially since his mind wasn't warped by the Death Note. L hummed softly, staring at the teen intensely for a few moments before turning his attention to his black coffee. The auburn haired youth counted seven sugar cubes and then Ryuuzaki stirred the mixture with…was that a lollipop?! He suppressed an exasperated sigh, obviously L's sugar obsession knew no bounds. The sleuth took a few sips from it and turned his attention back to the teen.

"Speaking of justice, will Yagami-kun share his thoughts about Kira with me?" The twenty four year old queried. Alarm bells rang in Light's mind, but he knew that he could match the detective's intellect.

"Of course, that's why I'm here." Light replied with a smile. Ryuuzaki turned his chair slightly and leaned forward with both hands on his knees.

"As I've told you before, I am certain that Kira resides in Japan, probably in the Kanto region."

"And how did Yagami-kun become so certain of that conclusion?" Ryuuzaki asked, onyx eyes trained on the teen's amber gaze. Light smiled.

_Just like old times…_

"In the first week of Kira's murders, ninety percent of his victims resided in Japan, eighty five percent of those people lived in the Kanto region, which were either people he knew or came in contact with one way or another." Light recited, confident of his knowledge of the case. Ryuuzaki's thumb had found its way into the detective's mouth, those wide eyes boring into his.

"It might be a foreign serial killer that is prejudiced against individuals with Japanese ethnicity." L tested in a soft voice. Light shook his head and smiled.

"If that were the case, many more Japanese citizens would be murdered randomly. Genocide happens in mass quantities, so I don't think that Kira has been killing long and is currently just testing the waters." The expression of intrigue on the sleuth's face satisfied the teenager for some reason. L plucked a document from his desk and held it between thumb and index finger delicately, showing it to Light. It was a chart showing the rate of fatalities by heart attack.

"What does Yagami-kun think about the decreased rate of deaths within the last few days?" Ryuuzaki questioned with interest. The teenager examined the chart critically. In all, Kira had claimed two hundred victims, but the last few days indicated a radical drop in murders.

"I think that there are multiple things that may have occurred. One, Kira lost his confidence, which seems highly unlikely. Two, his personal life interjected with his ability to murder. Or three, he is devising a plan now that he knows he can kill without being detected." The amber eyed youth concluded. Ryuuzaki placed the paper back on the desk and stared at Light.

"Which one do you think is most probable, Yagami-kun?" L asked with an intense look.

"Given his profile, which appears to be unstable and ruthless, I think the third option is most likely." Light replied smoothly. Strange, he had felt tired before but now he was invigorated by the familiarity of being interrogated by L. Said detective was perched precariously on his chair, leaning forward.

"And Kira's method of killing?" Ryuuzaki questioned curiously. It was too soon to reveal that he did, in fact, knew exactly how Kira murdered.

"He kills people at such a rate that it would be physically impossible to be in all places at once, so his means must be something unnatural." Light answered. L rested back against the chair, seemingly satisfied.

"Yagami-kun is very intelligent. I agree with everything you observed. I believe that Kira only requires two things to murder his victims, a face and a name." Light was shocked that L was revealing his thoughts freely, but then again he was the only person in the room and he hadn't given a reason for Ryuuzaki to mistrust him. Unless you included the ESP.

"How are you planning on proving that, Ryuuzaki?" Light questioned, out of obligation and to maintain his appearances. L cocked his head to the side, long tapered fingers touching his lips thoughtfully.

"I plan on a direct confrontation, possibly through the Sakura Television Corporation. I also had planned on involving the NPA, but it seems unnecessary at this point. Don't worry yourself, I will be in no danger. But it will prove that Kira is in Japan and move the investigation further." L stated with certainty, his desire to capture Kira bleeding into his usually stoic voice. Light nodded thoughtfully, well at least in the attempt to appear he was thinking about L's plan, he already knew it would work. Finally he smiled.

"I believe you, L. But since you interrogated me, I think its only fair that I get to ask some questions." Light watched that lithe body tense in its curled position, betraying the detective's anxiety.

"…Very well, Yagami-kun." L amended, suspicion in his soul searching eyes. Light let the air grow thicker between them before speaking.

"What is your favorite color?" He questioned seriously.

………

The brief and naked expression of complete shock almost made the teen laugh in spite of himself. He had obviously and absolutely floored the detective.

"Pardon?" Ryuuzaki questioned, hiding the expression with a neutral gaze.

"What is your favorite color?"

"I don't see how this is important to the Kira investigation." L stated, gripping his knees slightly. Light smiled.

"This has nothing to do with the investigation, Ryuuzaki. I said I wanted to be your friend and I was being sincere. These questions may seem odd and completely pointless, but its something that friends do." The teen's eyes gentled a bit when the sleuth's posture relaxed a bit. Ryuuzaki was frightened of the unknown and that question had thrown him.

"…Blue." The detective answered. Light smiled and tilted his head.

"Any reason?" He questioned. Ryuuzaki's gaze flickered to the side, the action so minute that it was almost undetectable. Nervous or embarrassed? The other man was quite the puzzle.

"Watari's eyes, they are blue." L finally answered.

"No need to be embarrassed, L. I think that's a good reason to choose a favorite color. What about your favorite food?" The teen asked and L looked at him with mild surprise. Had he only expected one question?

"Cake." L answered promptly.

"Not surprising. What about your favorite beverage?"

"Black coffee." The ease at which Light's questions were being answered signaled that the detective was relaxing.

"What is your favorite pastime?" L shot him a mild look of exasperation, "when you aren't working on the cases?"

"Tennis." Light smiled.

"That's great, I also enjoy tennis, maybe sometime we can have a match?" The amber eyed youth asked. The smallest of smiles quirked the sleuth's lips.

"I would like that." They sat in silence for a few minutes, only the soft whir of the equipment disturbing it.

"What is your favorite color, Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked suddenly and Light looked into those wide innocent eyes, feeling touched the L had reciprocated his friendship.

_**Light-kun is my first and only friend.**_

_This time, I'll make sure that I'm worthy of being his friend… _Light thought, feeling sick from the memory of those bright intelligent eyes closing forever.

"Why don't you call me 'Light-kun'?" He asked suddenly. Ryuuzaki considered, nibbling on his thumb.

"I will not refer to Yagami-kun so familiarly until I truly trust him." Light nodded. Fair enough.

"My favorite color is grey." He answered. L looked startled by the uncommon and rather bland answer.

"The reason?"

"None whatsoever." Light fibbed, staring at L's grey irises. The detective tilted his head but nodded, accepting the answer, at least for now.

"Favorite food?"

"Potato chips."

"That's rather unhealthy, Yagami-kun."

"So is cake." Light said with a smile. L huffed, gripping his knees.

"Touché. Favorite beverage?"

"Green tea."

"Pastime, Yagami-kun?"

"Same as you." L hummed and then leaned forward.

"May I ask a question that you haven't asked me as a friend?" Ryuuzaki questioned. Light nodded, curious.

"Why has Yagami-kun not asked 'what is your real name?'" L was staring at him now with intense dilated eyes.

"It would make you uncomfortable, that's why. When I have earned your trust and true friendship, it will be your choice to tell me something so secret. To start off a friendship, its safe to stick to the basics." The teenager replied. The detective relaxed in his chair and looked thoughtful. Light found himself scrutinizing the other man's appearance once again. The hair which he so foolishly touched was as soft as it looked and as dark as midnight. L's skin was alabaster and looked smooth and untouched. Those onyx eyes looked back into his.

"Yagami-kun truly wants me as a friend…" L mused aloud.

"Of course, I want to be honest with you." Light replied. Watari entered the room and smiled in spite himself. He had heard the entire, completely genial conversation between the two men and felt elated that his charge seemed to have found a companion. Both men looked at him.

"Would you like anything, L?" Watari questioned. Ryuuzaki pressed a thumb to his mouth and looked upwards.

"I think I would like strawberry cheesecake." The handler nodded and then addressed the new addition to their headquarters.

"And for you, Yagami-kun?" The teen looked shocked but then smiled warmly.

"Anything that you have that is less than fifty percent sugar will be fine." Watari chuckled.

"Is Yagami-kun mocking my eating habits?" L questioned. Light laughed a bit and shook his head, auburn hair moving with the action.

"I'm just teasing you, L."

"Perhaps after dinner, Yagami-kun should turn in for the night?" L suddenly focused his attention on Light after Watari's comment, belatedly realizing his rude manners.

"Forgive me, Yagami-kun. I had not realized you were tired." L said politely. The words were entirely sincere and it made the warm smile that Light had graced Watari with to appear again.

"It's alright, L."

_This time around… Everything will be alright…_

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Author's Note- Yeah, this was pretty much a filler chapter, showing that L and Light are beginning a become friends. On second thought… Maybe it wasn't such a filler at all, they covered Kira at the beginning! So it had some logical basis! ^^ Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy and make me write faster. ^-^ Also! To address some of my reviewers!**_

_**Barranca asks great questions and keeps me on my toes! Yes, Watari is all knowing, so he caught onto the favorite color jibe easily. And yes, they will need to go back to Japan very soon. To Amanda Saiyou, yes the new Kira is as intelligent as Light and was insane even before picking up the Death Note, which is very dangerous.**_

_**I will randomly pick reviewers at each chapter to refer to, since it would make the introduction too long! One more thing before the new chapter!**_

_**Mystery Writer is mysterious… XD**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

I am Justice!

* * *

When Yagami Light woke up in the am hours of the morning, he opened his sharp amber eyes and nearly sighed in relief when he discovered that it all hadn't been one vivid dream. He was with L in their temporary headquarters. He wasn't in MU, but really living through this second chance. These past two weeks had been almost too good to be true, so Light's slumber was haunted and he always woke, expecting that everything was indeed fake.

A soft shuffling movement caught his attention and the teen sat up on the couch and looked towards its source. L had swiveled his chair and was staring at him through the dim room, the soft lighting playing off of his large black eyes. The teen was momentarily transfixed but immediately turned his full attention on why he was being stared at. Had he cried out something during his nightmares?

"Yagami-kun can't sleep?" Ryuuzaki questioned in a soft tone. Light rubbed his eyes wearily. Had it really only been two hours since he had fallen asleep?

"No, L. Since the Kira case started, I haven't been able to rest peacefully." The auburn haired youth answered, his voice slurred slightly from exhaustion. The detective stared at him, his bare feet rubbing against each other, revealing his restlessness.

"Is this because of Yagami-kun's gift?" The raven haired man asked. Light smiled tiredly.

"Yes." That wasn't entirely false… He turned his attention back to L, "what about you? Don't you want to sleep?" Ryuuzaki stared at him, his thumb finding its way between his lips.

"I do not sleep, Yagami-kun. If it occurs, it is entirely accidental." The sleuth replied. Light frowned, lost in his thoughts. He heard the detective ask Watari for something, but he wasn't really paying attention. L didn't sleep because he didn't want to miss any details on his cases. He used sugar and caffeine to support this lifestyle. Even though everything he ate was unhealthy, that slim frame underneath those baggy clothes must be fragile.

_He can sure kick hard, though. No doubt about that._ The youth thought, having been at the receiving end before. L's lifestyle revealed one crucial thing though. One overwhelming fact that made Light's chest constrict painfully.

L didn't expect to live very long.

He had a whole orphanage full of likely predecessors, to take over in the event of the great detectives death. That was depressing, didn't L have anything he wanted to do? Had he even considered retirement? What sort of person would live solely to help others and not care one iota of what happened to himself? Someone selfless, that's for sure…

Light was startled out of his thoughts by something warm touching his cheek, he jerked slightly. Watari chuckled and held the steaming cup out to the teen.

"For you, Yagami-kun, to aid your sleep." Light blinked and took the cup, finding it to be hot chocolate. His amber eyes strayed to L, who was resolutely watching the monitors but no doubt the source of this. The teen felt his chest warm and he took a sip of the slightly sweet beverage.

"Thank you, Watari." The teen said delicately, knowing that L wouldn't react to gratitude or insist that it hadn't been his idea. Light knew better and as he watched the old inventor leave the room he decided that he and Quillish Wammy would have a long discussion very soon.

About what would happen to L after the Kira case.

* * *

Over the past couple of days, Light and L complied data for the Kira case. The ebony haired sleuth warned the teen that they might be moving headquarters very soon, probably after the greatest detective confronted Kira. It wasn't unusual for the older man to just get up and leave the room, but he had been gone a lot longer this time. Light frowned and got up, intending on finding Ryuuzaki, but the monitors in front of him white screened suddenly, an archaic "W" in the middle.

"Yagami-kun, I will switch the monitors to Sakura Television, I believe you will want to watch this." Wammy reported and did just that. Light froze and then sat back down. That's right… Today was the day that L had confronted him in the past, so he knew exactly what he was watching.

"_We would like to apologize for the interruption. As of now, we're bringing you a live world-wide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO." A middle aged man reported, dark eyes flitting between a piece of paper and the camera._

"_We now take you live to the ICPO." Another man reported and the screen suddenly revealed a long haired Caucasian man, the nameplate reading Lind L Tailor. _

Light grinned, suddenly feeling proud of Ryuuzaki. The man had used this exact trick and he had fallen for it. Before it made his blood boil, but now he couldn't help but laugh out loud at L's daring moves.

"_I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L Tailor, otherwise known as L."_

"_Criminals all over the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you!"_

"_Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil."_

Light held his breath and leaned forward, knowing that those words had been what had provoked him before. This new Kira might not have those exact trigger words, but the fact that he was being confronted was enough.

Lind L Tailor remained silent and then suddenly gasped, clutching his chest desperately and then falling limp on the table. Two attendants carried the convict posing as the famous detective away.

Light smirked.

_Checkmate, Kira…_

_A large black archaic "L" appeared on the screen and the teen could almost hear the entire Kanto region of Japan gasp in shock._

"_**I…I had to check this just in case, but I never actually thought it would happen. Kira… It seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me…Kira…"**_

"_**If you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor, the man you just saw on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."**_

"_**The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to that information on these types of criminals…"**_

"_**But I assure you, L is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me!"**_

Light was only able to calm the pounding of his heart by remembering that L was absolutely safe. The sleuth passionately yelled at the new Kira, trying to goad a reaction. But nothing happened.

"_**Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people that you can't kill… You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor…"**_

"_**I'll tell you something that I think you will find interesting. Although that this was announced as a world-wide broadcast the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto Region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are."**_

"_**The police treated your first killings as unrelated incidents, but the reality was that your first victim, Kagami Miku resided in Shibuya. Of all the victims that died of sudden heart attacks, this murder was by far the most unprecedented taking into the account that she was a child of eight and had harmed no one whatsoever. First of all, this crime was only ever reported inside Japan, I used that information to deduce this much…"**_

"_**You are in Japan and your first victim was an experiment so you haven't been killing for very long at all. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and the assistance from a third party. Luckily, we found you."**_

"_**To be completely honest with you, I honestly didn't expect for things to go this well but it won't be long at all before I sentence you to death."**_

"_**Naturally I am very curious about how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's speak again soon, Kira…"**_

The monitors hazed into static and Light jumped a bit when Ryuuzaki slouched into the room, looking for all the world as if he hadn't just enraged the world's most dangerous killer only moments before. Wide onyx eyes met his as the detective curled up in his seat.

"Well, what did you think about it, Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked in a calm, soft tone. Light resisted the urge to laugh.

"It was brilliant, L! But…why did you mention me?" The teen asked, slightly puzzled. L dropped a few sugar cubes in his tea and sipped it.

"You mean when I referred to a 'third party'? Yes, I did mention Yagami-kun because I give credit where it is due. However I didn't dare mention a name, so I hope you don't mind the obscurity of it." The detective replied, taking a longer sip of the sugar saturated tea. Light's amber eyes gentled.

"Thank you, L." Ryuuzaki peered over at him with wide eyes, apparently shocked by the sincere words.

"You are welcome, Yagami-kun. Say nothing of it, but…" L looked at the blank monitors with such a forlorn expression that Light wanted to pull the smaller man into an embrace.

"But…?" Light urged. L looked at him with that same sad expression.

"If I truly were kind, I would ask Yagami-kun to leave now."

"What?!" Light demanded, nearly jumping to his feet in indignation. Why would L want him to leave?! Ryuuzaki stirred his tea and added a few more sugar cubes.

"I believe, given the profile of Kira… I think I already have some idea of who he is." Light felt something leap in his chest.

"How sure are you?"

"Oh…about five percent."

_Bullshit… If he wasn't nearly one hundred percent sure, he wouldn't have mentioned it at all… _The teen frowned lightly.

"You want me to leave?" L curled up even more tightly but looked intensely into those amber eyes.

"Does Yagami-kun want to leave?" Light froze, realizing he was being tested. But why? A few moments passed and all anger drained from Yagami Light.

_He said __**if **__he were kind, he would ask me to leave. He doesn't want me to go… _Light smiled.

"I came into this knowing the risks, L. I want to be wherever you are." The line sounded corny, but it was absolutely true. Why live through this second chance without L? Light could barely suppress a puzzled expression. He had wanted to figure the detective out and be his friend, but why did he feel like it wasn't worth living without Ryuuzaki? He put his thoughts on hold when the raven haired sleuth downed his tea and turned his chair towards the teen, gripping his knees.

"Because Yagami-kun is my friend?" L questioned in innocence. Yagami Light smiled and nodded.

"Yes, because I'm your friend. I won't abandon you, especially since this is so dangerous." L's lips turned downward and his thumb came up to rest between his lips.

"Even if it meant death?"

"Even then." L stared at the amber eyed teen for a long minute before tilting his head to the side.

"Yagami-kun is always surprising me…" He mused and the teenager laughed.

"Is it a good thing?" Light questioned and that small smile curled the sleuth's lips.

"Yes, I do believe it is a good thing."

Light grinned, feeling content on the progression of their odd friendship. He wanted to get as close to L as possible and figure out the reason for the tears at his death, the motivation behind the timid comfort in MU.

Needless to say, Yagami Light did not know that someone else in the world wanted to get close to L as well, but for entirely impure reasons…

* * *

In Japan, located in a darkened room, a hunched figure was silhouetted by the light of a television. Sakura Television had returned back to its normal programming but that wasn't what the man's attention was on.

"Ke…Ke…Kwhahahahaha!" The figure shook with insane laughter, crimson eyes riveted on the name Lind L Tailor on the Death Note in front of him. Badly burned fingers plunged eagerly into the half empty strawberry jam jar, making disgusting squelching noises before they returned to the man's mouth, which devoured the sweet thick liquid animalisticly. He hummed and withdrew his fingers, eyes locking on a seemingly empty space beside him.

"Well, Ryuuk! It looks like little Lawliet is coming to Japan! Kwhahahahaha!" The man turned his attention back to the TV and plunged his fingers into the jam jar, raising them to rub a distinct "L" on the screen.

"If I can't beat you, L Lawliet…then I will capture you and break you… Then… When its all over… You'll be mine…and you will enjoy it."

The burned index finger moved to the right of the "L" and curved sharply into two arches.

"_**B!**_"

The man laughed manically, clutching the Death Note to his chest like a dear lover. The Shinigami next to him watched the spectacle, his jester grin widening.

_Humans…are so much fun… _

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes! Yes! You now know who Kira is! Well…unless you haven't read Another Note, then you have no idea, but don't worry, I'll make sure not to include many spoilers and portray him correctly. XD Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! ^-^ And yes, L knows that Kira is B because of a distinct clue but that won't be revealed until later… And now to address a few reactions that I got in reviews! XD**_

_**To Berkie88: OMG, it's a novel! Hope I answered all of your questions even though I was obscure!**_

_**To Mystery Writer and Chibi-eru- Yes! :steeples fingers: It will be quite exciting from now on! Mwhahahahaha! :chokes, cough: ^^; **_

_**To Hentai-Otaku: Holy hamburgers? Well, yes, I think hamburgers are rather good too! ^-^**_

_**To Sapphire Phoenix: Oh no no no! L is not going to die. So that's a good thing! But B has more plans for L which is…not so much of a good thing… O.o**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Warning!!! This chapter contains explicit gore and disturbing themes, precede with caution.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

_L…Do you know that Gods of Death love apples?_

* * *

Quillish Wammy made arrangements the next week for them to fly back to Tokyo Japan, to the Kira Investigation headquarters. Light felt as if he still hadn't got over his jet lag from before, but he knew that this would be the final move, at least for the Kira Investigation. The most tedious part of moving to another place was all of the wires from the equipment, but the teen was almost done. His amber eyes moved to L, who was currently transferring programs and files over a secure connection to the master computer. Feeling eyes on him, Ryuuzaki turned and met Light's gaze with wide onyx eyes.

"Is something wrong, Yagami-kun?" He asked in a soft tenor. The teenager smiled helplessly, knowing he had been caught.

"I was wondering why you didn't share more about your knowledge of Kira." He replied. L's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, which surprised the younger man.

"I cannot share the information at the moment until I have solid proof. It would be safer if Yagami-kun waited patiently until that time." The raven haired sleuth said, evading the teen's prying. Yagami Light sighed and folded another cable.

_I'm the one who should be protecting you, L. Not the other way around…_ He placed all of the cords he folded into their respective boxing and stood, moving to stand next to L, who was staring at him with those black soul-searching eyes.

"L… Haven't you ever thought about what you would want to do after your work as a detective is done?" The teen questioned. The sleuth stared at him in silence for a moment.

"After?" Ryuuzaki queried, with an expression that clearly said it had never crossed his mind.

"Yes, after your work is done?" Light prompted, hoping to God that he wasn't right about his earlier evaluation only a week before. Ryuuzaki's eyes became utterly blank.

"There is no 'after' for me, Yagami-kun. I will solve cases until I die." L replied. The auburn haired teen's teeth gritted together.

"Isn't there something you meant to do, before your life is over?"

"I am meant to be a detective, Yagami-kun." L replied in that same deadened voice with the same expression. The amber eyed teen resisted the urge to shake the smaller man. It was like he was brainwashed or truly couldn't grasp the vision of a life where **he **could be happy. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Light didn't want that brilliant mind to labor over others until the body passed on from mistreatment. This rotting world was worth living in because L was here. People like L made the world shine.

"I will be sad when you die." Light murmured. A soft expression entered the detective's eyes but he turned away and changed the subject.

"Watari should have everything ready, we should meet him in the garage." Ryuuzaki slouched away in that direction and Light followed, eyes locked on the other man's back.

_Helping people all over the world without any reward or gratitude. Hiding behind monitors and neglecting himself. Why could I not see this before when I was Kira? Why do I want to save him…more than anything?_

The trio departed as quickly and quietly as they arrived. Their destination was the Kira Headquarters in Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

It took a week and a half for the new headquarters to be completely up and running. A storm had damaged some of the equipment on the roof, but other than that pitfall, the setup went rather smoothly. Light had never brought up the idea of 'after' to L since he didn't understand, but one of these days, he would get Watari alone and demand answers from the elderly man. L and Light had grown closer, but the sleuth still had yet to call him 'Light-kun'. As for Light's fake ESP, it had yet to be brought up again, which relieved the teenager greatly. Either L thought it unimportant or unreliable. The building was finally secure, so the detective took to watching the security monitors, a total of one hundred and sixty three. He also had a laptop on his curled knees, onyx eyes flicking in between the two tasks.

Light belatedly realized it was St. Valentine's Day and wondered if Misa Amane was doing well. He had never loved the presumptuous and stubborn girl, but he did feel some guilt over how he had used her. The youth was scrolling through his complied charts of murders when the constant tapping of Ryuuzaki typing stopped abruptly.

The teen tore his eyes from the screen and zeroed in on the detective, who was staring at the security monitors, fingers pressing to his lips.

"L…What are…?"

The monitors all white screened with the scripted "W" except for one, cutting Light's sentence off.

"L, are you aware that a young woman is currently vandalizing our building?" Watari questioned, politely. The sleuth leaned forward, his feet rubbing against each other restlessly.

"Yes, for about half a minute now." L answered, his ebony eyes locked on the only active monitor. Light stood up, puzzled and gazed at the screen as well. Sure enough, a Japanese lady of about thirty was busting the glass on the doors in, stamping and yelling.

"Do you suppose she is trying to break in?" Quillish Wammy asked. L frowned and chewed on the skin of his thumb.

"No… I believe today is the international day for lovers, perhaps her lover left her?"

"Hell hath no fury…" Light murmured. L suddenly sat his laptop down and stood, startling both the amber eyed teen and his handler.

"Are you thinking of going down there, L?" Watari questioned with a note of surprise.

"Yes, I believe if she talks with me, she will calm down. At the rate she is going, she will severely injure herself." The greatest detective slouched away and Light immediately followed, knowing that Watari would watch over them through the cameras.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light breathed, preparing himself to use that name since the entrance would be rather public, "isn't this dangerous for you?" The wide eyed man glanced at him and then looked thoughtful.

"Yes, maybe. But there is only a nine percent chance, I think. There is a woman beating down our door and hurting herself in the process. It needs to be stopped. Since I own this building, it would only be civil if I took care of the problem." L reasoned. Light had to admit that he was rather curious as well, so they took the elevator down to the first floor to try and reason with the woman.

She had managed to make it to the lobby, three sets of glass doors destroyed in the process. The entrance looked like a normal lobby, so even if she could continue, this would be as far as she could go. The woman was covered in cuts and her dark eyes were shining with some disturbing emotion. Her eyes riveted to them as they approached and stopped a good four feet away.

"Ma'am, you are on government property and vandalizing it is a crime. I am willing to not press charges since you are in emotional distress, but I think it would be wise to get medical attention immediately so that your injuries don't…"

The woman opened her mouth and let out a long, loud scream, cutting off the detective's words, making both men flinch. Her hands fisted ragged black hair and yanked, blood spurting from the scalp from the force, the long tresses coming out in handfuls. L gasped and tried to rush forward to restrain the woman, but Light held out an arm to stop him. This was dangerous! He wanted to get L away but…what the hell was wrong with this woman?!

They watched in horror as two fingers pushed forcefully between her lips and those teeth bit down, chipping and cracking as they dismembered the two digits, which she noisily chewed and swallowed, the bones visibly cutting through her neck. Her eyes glared at the two men and then narrowed in on the frozen detective.

"_**He can learn the names of everyone you love! Sacrifice yourself to him or they will all die!" **_She screamed, face red and bloody, contorted by madness. She opened her mouth, bared her ruined teeth and bit down on her tongue, the fragile muscle caving underneath the pressure. Blood gushed and spurted from her mouth as she flailed, the sanguine liquid splashing L and Light, as well as the small crowd that had begun to form. They screamed with terror as the woman convulsed and finally, with one more horrible scream, collapsed and lay still.

Light stared at the body in shock before he spoke quietly to L.

"Ryuuzaki, we need to go, too many people are here…"

No answer…

"Ryuuzaki?" The teen questioned a bit louder, turning towards his friend. What Light saw made his blood run cold. The detective was staring at the dead woman, those normally dilated pupils now pinned in sheer terror, the graphite color of his eyes consuming the irises. The narrow chest was heaving fast and hard, breathing panicked and rapid. L was covered in the woman's blood, his clothing, his face, his hair. Light shook the slim shoulders slightly, trying to snap the smaller man out of it.

All that happened was submission to his shaking, those eyes unresponsive. The teen was beginning to get frightened. Hadn't L solved many gruesome cases? Why was he so effected now?

_He's never been on the scene…and those words…they were meant for L…_

Smoke bombs fell and the lobby was hazed over, causing the crowd to scramble, their panicked screaming masking Watari's shout to get the detective out of there. Light gingerly, but quickly scooped L up by the knees, his arm supporting the sleuth's head. Empty grey eyes stared up at his face, as if the situation had been so traumatic that human instinct kicked in and the man's mind had retreated from reality.

_Those eyes will haunt me forever… _

Light opted to take the stairs back up, since the smoke had set off the fire alarm. He pounded up the steps until the security line and keyed his complex code, shuffling the lithe body in his arms. Once past the initial barriers, he could take the elevator safely. He picked a random room and laid L down on the bed, brushing the blood soaked hair out of the other man's face.

"L…L! Can you hear me?" A soft light of awareness flickered in those eyes but the remained dull.

"Yes, Yagami-kun. I can hear you." Ryuuzaki murmured back, his voice flat.

"Are you okay?" Light demanded, disturbed by the other man's state.

"Yes, Yagami-kun. I will be fine. I need to think and Watari needs help with the media. Please go to him." L replied. Light growled in frustration.

"Think about yourself for once, L! You're terrified, please let me help you!" The teen begged, knowing it was futile when those eyes didn't change.

"If Yagami-kun wants to help me, then he can help Watari." Those barriers had come back up and the grey eyes were staring neutrally at the ceiling, although the widened irises remained the same. Light clenched his fists and tried not to be angry, even though it hurt. Watari might tell him something and he did need help…

"Okay, L. We'll be back, just stay here and rest…" Light told the man softly, closing the door quietly behind him.

Only when it was absolutely silent did the detective let himself break, saline tears washing away some of the crimson tainting his pale features, narrow chest rising and falling as he hyperventilated. He needed to get this case solved soon or…

_Watari. Light…_

* * *

The current Kira whose true name was Beyond Birthday sat in his darkened room, crouching in a disturbingly familiar way in front of the open Death Note. His crimson eyes sparkled with mirth, slightly burned lips widening into a leer.

"Did you enjoy that, my dear Lawli? I hope so, because I'm just getting started! Kwhahahahaha!" He laughed manically and then caressed the latest inscription, scrawled out in his own blood.

_Keiko Sumachi; Blood Loss:_

_Goes to the place where the owner of this Death Note desires to learn about the most._

_Flies into a crazed frenzy and vandalizes said building, drawing a crowd and inevitably the media._

_The person watching the security footage stops what he is doing and goes down to the entrance within physical range of her._

_Keiko begins eating herself and ripping out her hair, while screaming this message:_

"_He can learn the names of everyone you love! Sacrifice yourself to him or they will all die!"_

_Bites her tongue off and splashes a considerable amount of blood on all those present, before dieing of blood loss on 2.14.2004 at 1:27 pm._

"Happy Valentine's Day, Keiko! Heh!" Beyond chuckled, closing the notebook with a sadistic grin. His thumb found its way to his lips and he licked at it suggestively.

"I bet you would look beautiful whilst bathed in blood, L. Too bad I wasn't there to see it…" He purred, flicking on the television and laughing the laugh of a Shinigami. He pointed to the large tower a crowd was gathered around, the news woman reporting 'an atrocious display of insanity by a Keiko Sumachi.'

"I know where you are, L Lawliet. But the game has just started, I want this to last… Are you ready to play?" Beyond Birthday murmured, fingers curling against the screen.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes I'm evil and yes, so is Beyond. I have to balance out the logic and insanity and the fluff and angst. Did I go too far? Or can you guys stomach reading this? XD Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews, from those of you who just started reading and to those who have been with Regression since the start. Instead of addressing some of the reviews, let me answer a question that came up commonly about Chapter 5. No, Beyond's entry in the Death Note could not work unless he killed L as well. In order to manipulate someone's actions, he has to put the name in the Death Note. Even though the description was vague, it would work, especially since BB was careful not to write other names. If he did, the details would be null and void, and everyone whose name had been written would've died of a heart attack by default. So in short… I cheated! XD I absolutely refuse to kill L._

_So without further ado, here is Chapter six._

_**Chapter 6**_

**

* * *

**

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven, nor to Hell._

**

* * *

**

Yagami Light had been alone for the past hour, which was grating on his already frayed nerves. Watari was currently alone in one of the many rooms with L, the cameras and audio to that room disabled. Even though the teen wanted to be the one to comfort Ryuuzaki, he knew that the raven haired man probably wouldn't except it. So, with only the whirring of machinery as a companion, Light's sharp mind began to analyze what had happened in the lobby now that the shock was over.

The woman's actions were entirely inhuman, the teen had only ever seen something of those likes in horror movies. Under severe pain, the human instinct would reject it and fall unconscious or at least stop. It was like pressing a hand to a burning stove. The immediate response would be to jerk your hand out of harms way. But this woman tore her hair out without restraint and participated in self cannibalism. Which meant that something entirely supernatural was at work.

_The Death Note… _Light thought with a scowl.

"**He can learn the names of everyone you love! Sacrifice yourself to him or they will all die!"**

That message had been meant specifically for L…which meant… Kira knew exactly where the detective was. Light's blood ran cold and he sprang to his feet, practically running to the locked room. Once there, he pounded on the door.

"L! Watari! Let me in!" Yagami Light demanded, his voice on the verge of panic. He heard the muffled voice of the old inventor say something and an even quieter response from Ryuuzaki. The door opened and Watari stepped aside to allow the teen admittance into the room. Light's eyes immediately found the detective and the amber hues widened.

The sleuth was currently curled into his customary crouch on the bed, the bloody sheets having been removed. That wild raven hair was now tamed by water, hanging haphazardly in the other man's features (1). Excess moisture was dripping onto those slim _naked _shoulders, clinging to that soft alabaster skin. Light's eyes roved over that firm chest, the dusky pebbled nipples, and the slim hips that disappeared into loose denim jeans. L's eyes had returned to normal and they found his, causing an aching flame to sear the teen's body. The youth gaped, was he…attracted to L? (2)

"Why is Yagami-kun staring?" Ryuuzaki asked softly, his voice finally steady after that traumatic event.

"You're…" _Beautiful_, "still not completely dressed, do you want me to step out so you can finish?" Light answered lamely. L pressed a thumb to his lips and stared at him with wide onyx eyes.

"Yagami-kun sounded like he had something important to tell me, so I thought you wouldn't mind." The detective replied. The teen decided to ignore his previous thoughts, for now, in favor of present circumstances.

"Kira knows where you are, you're in danger. Please tell me who you think he is, I know you are absolutely certain." Yagami Light pleaded, staring at the fragile looking sleuth. L returned the gaze and then looked down at his knees.

"I suppose at this point, not sharing knowledge will only hinder the case. So I will be honest with Yagami-kun if he will return the favor." The raven haired man mused. Watari had sat down on the sofa and was watching the pair in silence. Light nodded.

"Of course, L."

"I believe that Yagami-kun has already deduced that Kira knows me personally?" L asked. The teenager nodded again. Ryuuzaki paused and then locked eyes with Light.

**Warning: Spoilers from Another Note ahead!**

"He is called B." L told his friend softly. Light's brow furrowed.

"B?" L tilted his head as if considering.

"B…BB…or more accurately, Beyond Birthday. He was one of my chosen successors in the event of my death, but something went horribly wrong…" L murmured, his wide eyes staring at his feet. Light frowned but Ryuuzaki seemed unable to continue, so his gaze strayed over to Watari, who nodded.

"All children in Wammy's House take on a single letter name or a nickname in order to protect their true identity if they become the next L. Ryuuzaki was only six when he took on his role of detective." Light's eyes widened.

"Six?!" He questioned with an incredulous expression. Watari nodded.

"At that point, there were only two other children that had the potential to take over for L. They were A and B. In the orphanage, A stood for Apprentice and B for Backup. You can imagine how Beyond must have loathed that name." Light nodded, remembering how Mello had a severe inferiority complex due to Near.

"Despite that, A and B were best friends, both of them idolized and adored L. When Ryuuzaki turned seven, he figured he should go back to the orphanage from time to time to check on the children who would take over for him." Watari paused and looked at L, who had bowed his head, but nodded his assent for the old handler to continue.

"After meeting with L, both A and B started working considerably harder. Two weeks after that visit, A was found dead in his bedroom. He had been crushed by the pressure to succeed L and he committed suicide by hanging himself." Watari paused and looked at his charge, remembering that seven year old boy who held his hand in the snow, staring at the church that was conducting A's funeral with a saddened and perplexed expression. The sound of the bells and five year old Beyond's grieved wailing nearly blotted out the present, but Watari persevered.

"B remained at Wammy's House until he turned ten, where he suddenly disappeared and was never heard from again until the Los Angeles BB murders." Watari paused and let L take over from there.

"Beyond's intelligence is a force to be reckoned with. In all, the LABB case claimed three victims. I usually don't get involved with small cases, but I keep track of all crimes and this one caught my interest because B was leaving clues and challenges aimed at me. Naomi Misora aided me in capturing Beyond Birthday and sentencing him to life in a Californian prison. How he escaped was a rather unusual ordeal." Light's attention was riveted on L.

"How did he escape?" The teen questioned. Ryuuzaki moved his fingers over his lips, his eyes thoughtful.

"All of the guards that worked on the lower level died of heart attacks, a few so close to the cells that some prisoners were able to escape, including Beyond. Most of the guards on the above levels had to be taken to psychological facilities because they were terrified. They claimed that when coming into physical contact with Beyond Birthday; that a monster appeared and started mocking them."

_Ryuuk… He must have loved that… _Light thought with a sense of melancholy.

"The media had been ordered to never release photos of Beyond Birthday, so the only ones to know what he looks like are either insane or dead. That is, excluding myself and Watari." The detective told Yagami Light. The teen frowned.

"Why can't the media release pictures?" He asked. Watari was the one to speak now.

"Because Beyond is completely obsessed with L, so much so that he altered his mannerisms and physical appearance to **be L.**" The old inventor explained, his voice holding undertones of anger. Light looked to Ryuuzaki for confirmation.

"Yes, besides his red eyes, severe burns and some missing hair, Beyond Birthday looks like me." The sleuth answered.

_Burns…? _Light thought, confused, but his mind was screaming about the eyes. _Red eyes… Shinigami eyes?!_

"L… Does Beyond know your real name?" Light asked quietly. Ryuuzaki blinked, startled and then looked up at the ceiling, his thumb rubbing across his lips.

"Now that Yagami-kun mentions it… B had an uncanny ability to know individual's names before they were ever introduced… Yes, B knows my name and he knows my face." L murmured back just as quietly.

"Why hasn't he…?" Light couldn't finish the question. It felt like his chest was being crushed. Beyond could kill L at any second…

"Watari and I have spoken about it and my theories get more unpleasant by the minute. I need to solve this case quickly or I may have to give into Beyond's demands." The sleuth replied, a small hint of fear edging that neutral voice.

_Sacrifice yourself… No!_

"No! You can't give yourself over to him!" Light cried out, walking to the bed and grasping those slim shoulders. The detective tensed but didn't lash out, eyes locked with Light's.

"Why not, Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki queried.

"Because you're my best and only friend! I don't want anything to happen to you!" Light replied truthfully, leaving out the confusing notion that he might want even more from the detective.

"What does Yagami-kun think I should do then?" L replied in a defeated tone, obviously feeling trapped in Beyond's ultimatum. The auburn haired youth was quiet for a good moment before he slowly released the bare shoulders.

"Broadcast another message. Try to divert his attention or make him think you are onto him. And maybe you can try to retrieve one of his belongings from his prison cell. I may not be able to tell you where he is, but maybe I can get a clue on the murder weapon." More accurately give L a clue, no matter how unbelievable it was. Ryuuzaki flashed him an impish smile.

"Light-kun is very astute." Light froze.

"You called me 'Light-kun.'" He murmured, feeling warmth blossom in his chest. _What had changed?_

"Yes, I did. Light-kun has watched over me, doesn't want anything to happen to me, and would be sad when I die. You have my trust." The detective confessed. Yagami Light wanted to pull the man into an embrace then and there, but thought better of it, especially with these new and confusing thoughts running in his mind.

"Thank you, L."

"Think nothing of it, Light-kun, you are the one who earned it. As for now, I think we should set a plan in motion for the broadcast."

* * *

Two days later, both L and Light were glued to their monitors, waiting for Sakura Television to air their message to Beyond. Announcements of a message for Kira had been occurring all day, so if B was watching the station as closely as they believed he was then he would be waiting as well. Light counted the minutes and then held his breath when the programming was interrupted.

"_I beg your pardon for the interruption, but we will now air a message from the mysterious detective L addressed to Kira." He bowed politely before the television white screened, a black archaic "L" in the center._

"_**Kira, this is L. I know who you are and what your motive must be. As in regard to your earlier message, a trade such as that must be made in person. I wish to negotiate. You know where I am." **_

_The man from before appeared again._

"_As you have just heard, the great detective L is confronting Kira, so hopefully a…ugh! Ah!" The man clutched his chest and fell out of camera view._

Ryuuzaki frowned at the monitors.

"Beyond is obviously finding this amusing…"

* * *

"Kwhahahahaha! You are adorable, Lawli! But I'm afraid my terms can't be 'negotiated'! Heh heh! Ryuuk!" Those glowing crimson eyes moved to the empty space by his side.

"Go to their headquarters and tell them this… Yes, I'll get you apples… Damnit you fucking Shinigami, do it or your fun ends _here!"_ The last word came out as more of an insane screech, so the normally unflappable God of Death shrugged and hastily unfolded his black wings, flying through the wall and towards the Kira investigation headquarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light sighed as he surveyed the security monitors alone. L had left in search for Watari, he had done so many times after Beyond's terrifying message. The teen figured that if he were in the same position, he would want to go to Soichiro for advice and comfort as well. Remembering that he had yet to email his family, Light got up, intending on going to his personal computer. But as he turned around, he had to use all of his willpower not to scream in surprise.

Standing inhumanly tall, even when hunched over, was Ryuuk, jester grin spread wide. Light's fists clenched, but he remained quiet. He wondered if the Shinigami was here to kill him again.

"Long time, no see, Yagami Light." The hoarse voice said, sounding amused. Amber eyes snapped up to the God of Death's face.

"You remember?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"Of course I do! Hyuk Hyuk! I am a Shinigami after all and I remember every name that I write in my Death Note." Ryuuk replied with a wide grin. Light frowned, wondering if the laughing Shinigami had written it once again, but was interrupted when the door opened and L padded in.

Light looked at the detective and his eyes widened.

L had become absolutely still, eyes wide and fearful, staring past Light _right at Ryuuk!_

_Fuck! _Light cursed in his head. His fragile cover was now effectively blown. The hideous sound of Ryuuk laughing seemed to confirm it.

"Well…now **this** is interesting!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Yay for shirtless L! ^^ And yes, Light is seriously screwed… Oh! And to address the numbers…**_

_**(1)- In episode 25 in the infamous stairwell scene, L's hair was damp and hanging in his face as he told Light that he was sad because they would part ways soon. I thought that this was incredibly sexy and had to use it in my Fanfiction.**_

_**(2)- And it only took him 6 chapters to figure this out?! Bravo, Light-kun! XDD**_

_**Also, just to clear this up with the Shinigami eyes… Beyond was born with them. In Another Note, it is speculated that if a Shinigami was careless enough to drop their Death Note, then the same must go with their eyes.**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please review!!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I feel highly motivated by them. XD And also a warning, there will be non-con in this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_The pages of the Death Note will never run out._

* * *

"Light-kun… You are talking to it?" Ryuuzaki managed after a long silence, broken only by Ryuuk's amused laughter. This comment caused even louder chuckles from the Shinigami. Light gritted his teeth, unable to speak.

"Seems like any human killed by a Shinigami can recognize _any_ Shinigami's image and voice. Hyuk!" Ryuuk declared. L stared with wide eyes across the room at the otherworldly creature.

"Shinigami?" He questioned, a tremor in that soft voice.

_No! Ryuuk, stop speaking! _The teen pleaded in his mind, his body rigid. But Ryuuk couldn't hear those words, even if he did, he most likely wouldn't stop talking because he considered this valuable entertainment.

"Yes, a God of Death. My name is Ryuuk. Nice to finally meet you, L. But then again, you wouldn't remember me even if you recalled the past…or should I say future?" The Shinigami grinned widely and turned his attention to Light, who seemed to be trying to shrink into the carpet.

"I have to say this, Light. The timeline in which you were Kira was a lot more fun. Well, I'm here to deliver this message. The current Kira say his terms are non-negotiable. Later…" Ryuuk laughed and disappeared through the wall, the damage already inflicted.

A heavy silence engulfed the room, so thick it was almost tangible. Those onyx eyes that stared across the room at the teen seemed to look right through him.

"Light-kun…were you, at one time…Kira?" The sleuth's voice was a mere whisper.

"Yes…" The answer was very soft, almost an exhalation of breath. L bowed his head, his unruly raven hair covering his expression.

"Did Light-kun kill me?" He breathed, voice trembling. Light wanted so say he was sorry, beg L for forgiveness, anything! But all that he managed to say was:

"Yes…" The detective continued to stare at the floor.

"I see…" Was the short and very quiet reply.

"L…Please let me explain! I…"

"Yagami-kun will explain things to Watari. For now…I need to go…" Was the soft reply. Light froze, the regression to his last name causing his heart to ache. The raven haired man turned and exited the way he came, the lighting glinting off the tear tracks on his face. The teen wanted to go after the detective, but he couldn't move. His mind had become numb.

_Damn you, Ryuuk… _Yagami Light cursed in his head. Everything had been moving so smoothly, he could honestly say that for probably the first time in his life that he had been happy. Content just to be in Ryuuzaki's company, thrilled at the thought that he was making everything right. But now…

Seeing L cry was like his soul was being rend in half. Seeing him smile made him happy. And apparently, seeing L shirtless caused desire to sear through his body.

_Could it be…?_

Light's own amber eyes were burning with tears, but they widened in realization, finally letting the moisture to spill over.

_That I love him?_

He had always felt strongly when the detective was concerned and after his death and MU, he had an intense need to be closer to L. A feeling he had never experienced before but clearly right before his eyes.

"How can I be so blind?!" Light raged, wiping tears from his face impatiently. He had spent nearly two months with the detective and he had to realize this **now?!**

"Damn you, Ryuuk!"

"May I ask who Ryuuk is?" Came a calm voice. Light raised his head and gasped, not realizing that Watari had entered the room. He tried to get rid of all evidence that he had been crying, but the old inventor's eyes were keen.

"Watari! I need to talk to L, please tell me where he is!" Light begged. Watari's eyes softened.

"I'm afraid that even if I wanted to, I couldn't. L left the building rather promptly after he had informed me of the odd events of this room and told me to question you." Light's eyes widened in response.

"What?! But its nearly dusk! Tokyo is dangerous at night!" The teen was breathing hard, overwhelmed by his latest revelation and the current events. Watari sighed.

"I tried to advise him not to go, but he informed me that there was only a thirty percent chance that something unsightly would occur to him." The old handler told the youth.

"Now, Yagami-kun. I believe it is crucial that you explain your side of the story so I can relay it to L. Perhaps your friendship can be recovered." Watari informed. The auburn haired teen looked shocked.

"You…still want us to be friends?" He queried. The older man smiled.

"I've never seen L so happy. You are a good thing for him." Yagami Light hesitated.

"I think I might…love him." He revealed hesitantly. Watari's wrinkled brow rose in surprise.

"Love?"

"Yes…" Light breathed, heart pounding now that he had spoken the words aloud. The older man looked thoughtful.

"How much do you love him?"

"Enough that I want him to quit his self-destructive behavior and retire, to do something for himself for once, but if he decides to remain hidden and still be the world's greatest detective, then I would want to be right beside him." A soft chuckle was the immediate reply.

"I've been thinking that exact same thing for years… When L became a detective I never knew that he would adopt such a mindset. He is like my son and I want him to be happy. You are the closest thing I've seen to bring out such an emotion in him." They exchanged smiles and the inventor nodded decisively.

"It's time to hear your story, Yagami-kun. Leave nothing out and be completely honest. You have seen that lying has hurt him." Light locked eyes with Quillish Wammy.

"It all started when I found a notebook at school called a Death Note. I thought it was a prank but it had a power that made me want to try it at least once…"

* * *

_(I decided to skip the total rehashing of Death Note in order to not bore you. XD)_

* * *

"…And after you died of a heart attack?" Watari questioned gently. The story was unbelievable, but… It would explain everything and L never lied to him. He had seen a Shinigami. Light was visibly shaking.

"I became nothing. For the longest time, I didn't exist, but then it was if I were born again and the resulting pain was excruciating. I thought I was in Hell, being punished for all of the sins I had committed. But then the pain stopped and L was there."

"L appeared in MU? But you told me that only humans who used the Death Note were sent there."

"L couldn't speak but he 'told' me that he had chosen to be there by nodding and shaking his head."

"Remarkable." Watari breathed. Light frowned, puzzled.

"What?" The old man smiled.

"L would not chose such a thing unless he craved to be in your company. I believe that the feelings you have now are the feelings that L had in that other timeline." Watari explained. The teenager gaped at the inventor.

"What…? But I orchestrated his death! He said he didn't hate me but to love me, that's impossible!" Light exclaimed.

"A killer notebook should also be impossible." Light frowned and then nodded, still not convinced. Watari checked his watch.

"I am rather concerned. It is dark and we have been talking for nearly three hours… L has yet to return…" Quillish Wammy murmured. Light grew still, eyes wide. Three hours…? He had upset the detective enough for him to leave the building entirely, but it was highly unlikely that L would stay out for so long.

"Do you have anyway to track him?" The amber eyed teen asked. Watari straightened his back, as if offended.

"Of course! His cell phone carries a tracker for situations such as these." Light huffed impatiently.

"Then let's go!" The teenager cried, jumping up from his seat. The old inventor stood as well.

"Indeed, Yagami-kun." Watari accessed the main computer and keyed in his password for the program that tracked the sleuth. The beacon was a good mile away and wasn't moving. It was situated down one of Tokyo's alley systems, not accessible by car. That was alright, they could drive close and Light would run the rest of the way. The inventor downloaded the beacon's location on his cell and they departed, taking the elevator down to the ground level and entering the garage.

Watari didn't even bother with pleasantries, he got into the driver's seat and started the car, only giving Light enough time to close the door before he was already driving. The youth stared out the window, tapping his fingers nervously against his legs. He leaned over Wammy's shoulder several times to see their location, and how close to L they were. Once hitting a dead end, Watari handed the teen the cell phone.

"Get there quickly and bring him back here." He urged. Light opened the door and pounded down the dark, twisting alleys, his eyes flitting in between the cell and his surroundings.

The teen stopped when the two beacons met on the screen, his eyes straining in the darkness.

"Yagami-kun…?" A soft voice questioned. Light turned towards that voice, finding the faint silhouette of the detective leaned back against the wall, near the pavement.

"Ryuuzaki? Are you hurt anywhere?" The auburn haired teen questioned, moving closer to L, not able to see him clearly.

"Yagami-kun asks embarrassing questions…" L mused, his voice faint. Light frowned in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What…?" Light froze, his eyes adjusting enough where he could clearly see dark stains wetting the inner thighs of the man's dark jeans.

"L…" The youth breathed, feeling guilt eating him up inside.

"Yagami-kun is not to call me that in public settings." The detective scolded.

"This is my fault." Light whispered.

"I don't see how you came to that conclusion, I was the one to leave the building." Was the reply.

"But you left because of me." Light replied just as stubbornly. Eyes glittering like black diamonds peered up at him.

"That may be so, but Yagami-kun shouldn't feel so guilty. I have been through this once before and I know how to cope." L stated. Amber eyes widened.

"You've been raped before?" L huffed.

"I see no need to tell Yagami-kun something so personal, he has lied to me." A hint of anger and pain, but other than that, the sleuth seemed to accept what had just happened and wrote his own pain off.

"Watari is waiting for us. I told him everything just like you wanted. May I carry you back to the car?" A long pause.

"Yes."

Light carefully approached the injured raven haired man and gently eased the lithe body against his chest. There were soft noises of pain, but Ryuuzaki was mostly quiet. The ex-god stood and carried the detective back to the car. Watari's expression darkened upon seeing the bruises and blood from the assault, but made no comment other than to insist on a rape kit to catch the assailants.

On the silent car ride back, Light watched L carefully, feeling angry at himself and those that had hurt the slim detective. Even if it took years to earn that trust back, the youth would be willing to do so.

"Watari? Did you record Light's account of things?" L asked quietly. The old inventor nodded from the front seat.

"Yes, I will allow you to listen to it after we had tended to your injuries. And Yagami-kun?" Light looked at Quillish Wammy, "I do mean **all **of it."

Yagami Light sighed. It was all up to L now it seemed. It would hurt if the detective rejected him, but nothing was in his power at the moment.

_L… Please believe me. I know that you think everything I say is a lie now that you found out that I have lied once. But please believe that I love you. Don't send me away._

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Author's note: There are many reasons that I chose the title. Here is the definition for anyone interested. XD**_

_**Regression: **_**a going backward or a backward movement, especially through the earlier stages or forms of something.**

_**Also, I apologize for the excessive angst for L. I did warn there would be non-con, but I didn't have the heart to write it, only the aftermath. Plus it would be just like L to take something like that so quietly.**_

_**There will be a very happy ending! I promise! Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I feel highly motivated by them. XD And be nice B! This isn't canon! **_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

_The Death Note will not affect those less than 780 days old._

* * *

It had been two days since the night of Ryuuzaki's rape. Light hadn't seen the sleuth, nor had the teen slept. Watari would come to check on him, but would only answer his probing questions with a kind smile and two words.

"Be patient."

Easy for Quillish Wammy to say, it didn't bring Light any comfort. What was L doing? He couldn't imagine the stubborn man enduring bed rest. But the teenager was still here, so that was a good sign…wasn't it? To occupy his time when he wasn't badgering the old inventor for answers, the auburn haired youth dug up all the information on Beyond Birthday that he could find. Which wasn't much at all…

Where would the psychopathic murderer be hiding? There were too many nooks and crannies in the Kanto region to shift over, they would never find him. The sound of the door being opened brought the youth back to reality and he turned to launch a verbal attack on Watari. Except it wasn't Watari…

"L?" Light questioned timidly. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"…Yagami-kun mentioned once that he had learned how to make cake." L stated suddenly. Light blinked, startled. He had thought the first thing out of the detective's mouth would be about the case or total rejection of his feelings.

"Yes…?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"I would like to watch Light-kun make cake." Ryuuzaki replied and Light smiled at the return to his first name. L hadn't said much, but at least the teen knew he had been forgiven.

"Okay, is there a kitchen in this place?" The youth questioned. L cocked his head and looked at the teen like he were a child.

"Of course, Light-kun. Watari prepares all of the food consumed in the headquarters." The detective slouched out the way he came and Light hurried to get up, following the raven haired man down the hallway towards the elevators. His amber eyes gazed down at Ryuuzaki, wondering what this was all about.

"L…" Those blackened eyes turned to look at his face, shocking him into silence.

"If Light-kun is about to ask if Watari told me everything, then yes. If it is about the rape, then I am fine." The feathery haired detective answered curtly.

_And…? Damn it, L. Why are you always so obscure? _Light repressed the urge to sigh in exasperation. Surely this cake making ordeal had some sort of meaning? The elevator lowered a few floors and L slumped out, with a very frustrated teenager trailing behind. They entered a very large kitchen with a dining table located in the middle. Ryuuzaki pulled out a stool and perched on it precariously, hands resting on his upraised knees. Light frowned softly at the silence but then looked carefully at the area, finding all of the ingredients needed on the counter. Watari must have set them out, so that meant the old inventor knew exactly what was happening when the teen didn't.

Resisting the urge to glower at the camera, the youth carefully moved all of the ingredients and utensils on the table L was sitting next too. The detective's thumb moved to rest in between his lips, wide black eyes staring as Light measured out the flour and put it in the mixing bowl.

"I never imagined that Light-kun would be the culinary type." The sleuth stated. Amber eyes flicked in between his task and the raven haired man, wondering if he was being mocked.

"I learned to make cake, nothing else. I did it for you." Light answered quietly.

"A gesture of apology?" L questioned, his eyes on the eggs that the teen was cracking open. Yagami Light sighed, realizing that this cake making was an interrogation in disguise.

"Yes, L. Upon my death I felt like a heartless bastard, having killed the only one that I related to." Light poured the cup of sugar into the mixture and started mixing the batter with a whisk. He didn't look up from his task, too ashamed to look the sleuth in the face.

"So you were sad only because you had lost someone with common interests?" Yes, true to form, Ryuuzaki was interrogating him. The teen supposed he deserved it.

"At the time yes, but while in MU, you came to join me and I felt the need to get closer, to learn more about you and be a true friend. But as time passed and it took me awhile, I realized that I cared for you beyond friendship." Light confessed, staring at the well-mixed batter on the table before him.

"What was it like, in MU?" L questioned softly, chewing on his thumb. Light looked at the detective carefully, noticing that he avoided the topic of the teen's love.

"It was blissful at first. To have committed the crimes I did in life, it was better to be nothing. But then the pain started and stopped only when you arrived. I realized that you were true justice and I would give up anything to make everything right." The youth confessed.

"Even giving up Kira for good?" L queried. Light nodded.

"Especially that." L's hands returned to his knees and he stared at the teen intensely.

"When Light-kun owned the Death Note, did he think what he was doing was right?" Light frowned softly, never having heard Ryuuzaki refer to him so strongly in the third person. It was as if he were distancing himself from either the Death Note or himself.

"Yes. I thought I was justice, that I would be God of a world that was cleansed of all crime and unclean things. I thought what I was doing was the right thing. But then I killed Lind L Tailor, thinking he was you. And then the FBI agents. Only at death did I realize that I had become so twisted." The auburn haired teen's voice was low with guilt, his head lowered in shame. Light heard the stool being moved again but he didn't look up. He spotted L's bare feet just at the edge of his vision. A long silence followed.

"My name is L Lawliet." The tenor voice was a mere breath but Light heard it clearly, his amber eyes jerking up to meet the detective's. Both of their eyes were wide. He was surprised that L had shared his name, and L was obviously shocked that he had revealed it.

"W…what?" Light stuttered. Ryuuzaki cocked his head.

"I said, 'my name is L Lawliet."

"Your true name really is L?" The teenager questioned, absolutely puzzled. What sort of parent would name their child by a single letter? It made him worry about the other man's past.

"Yes, but when we are alone like this I would like it if you called me Lawliet since it is closer to a real name and not a title." The detective requested. Light was even more confused.

"No honorific? Why are you telling me all…"

_Peck._

Light froze, wide eyed as the raven haired man drew back, onyx eyes watching him closely for a reaction. The kiss had been brief, planted near the corner of his mouth. It was a kiss that was meant for a parent, probably the only one that the other man had experienced. The detective was standing upright, eye to eye with Light.

_Same height…and he really is innocent, it wasn't an act at all…_ Yagami Light smiled warmly and carefully reached forward, wrapping one arm around the slim waist; his other hand finding and cupping the sleuth's cheek. L's eyes darted to the side, as if he were fighting with the decision of whether to accept the touch or kick him.

"Lawliet…" He breathed gently and those eyes locked with his own. Light leaned forward, tilting his head slightly before pressing his lips gently to the lithe man's. Those black eyes closed after a moment of uncertainty, one of the detective's hands fisting in the fabric at the teen's chest, the other arm wrapping loosely at Light's neck. Their closed mouths moved slowly against each other, testing the water. They would draw back and share a few chaste pecks before returning to the soft massaging of lips against one another's.

When Light flicked his tongue against L's lower lip, he drew back and held the smaller man in an embrace. They would have to move slowly, because they both didn't know how to go about a relationship such as this.

"Light, I don't know how to do this, I barely know how to be a friend." L told him, obviously thinking of the same thing. Light smiled at the dropped honorific, running his fingers through the feathery black hair.

"It's okay, Lawliet. We'll go slow and figure out things together." A soft humming noise was the teen's only answer, the detective relaxing in his hold and resting his head against the youth's shoulder.

The cake remained unfinished, forgotten in favor of a newfound relationship.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry to have taken so long. I had to go train at an amusement park in cold weather, in shorts. So now I'm sicker than I was before I went. . But I digress! YAY for L and Light! 3 We finally have some Yaoi! Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for the reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing, I feel highly motivated by them. Once again, I apologize for the delay, life got in the way of my writing, plus I can't seem to shake this illness. . Yay! Nearly 200 reviews, I love you guys! And if you have sweets, L loves you too! XD**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

_I'm not Kira!_

* * *

Occurrences over the next few days put a damper on L and Light's new relationship, but that didn't stop Light from exchanging small kisses and caresses here and there to reassure the detective. Beyond was on the move again, and the messages he was leaving with his victims indicated that he was getting impatient. But the real puzzle was why? B knew exactly where L was and the detective did not know the other's location, so going to Beyond was currently impossible. What was BB waiting for? Light frowned as he gathered the latest information on slain victims, scanning the first and last names for the hidden message. He currently had half of the message pulled up on the computer.

_S.A…C.R…I.F…I.C… E.Y…O.U…R.I…_

The golden eyed teen typed in the first and last initials of the most recent victims and glared at the completed message.

_Sacrifice your identity._

"Damn you, B." Light snarled, hand tightening on the mouse, threatening to break it. The door opened and L slouched in, a lollipop in between his lips. He offered a piece of paper to the teen; held delicately between his thumb and index finger. The auburn haired youth took and it, examining it with wide eyes. L had looked further into the message and the threat had escalated.

_Sacrifice your identity. _That part Light already had but then the third and fifth letters of the name also held significance.

_Sacrifice your identity or Wammy will die. _Light looked at the sleuth, who had a far away expression, lollipop being worried between his teeth.

"L… You aren't actually considering it, are you?" The teenager questioned with a shaky tone. Onyx eyes focused in on the teen.

"I have come up with a plan, Light, but I must adhere to this message or Watari will undoubtedly suffer an unpleasant death." Light's hands clenched around the arms of his seat, his head lowering so his hair would cover his expression. So…this is what it had come to… Beyond was using Watari against L, and the detective was morally and emotionally trapped.

"Lawliet…please…" Light begged feebly, knowing that it was useless. L took the lollipop from his mouth and bent down further, capturing the amber eyed youth's attention. The sleuth tentatively pressed his lips against the ex-god's and the teenager responded more strongly than L had expected. The raven haired man was pulled down, practically falling into the boy's lap as Light's tongue entered his mouth for the very first time, taking L's breath away. It was as if the teen wanted to devour him, mind, heart, body and soul.

Light desperately consumed the taste of strawberries in the sleuth's mouth and then groaned deeply when L whimpered. They broke apart with a gasp and Light held Lawliet tightly.

"Tell me your plan before I'm forced to take you right here until you scream." Light demanded in a husky voice. Amused onyx eyes peered up at him as the detective panted, trying to re-capture his breath.

"Light's percentage of self-control is surprisingly low." L stated. The teen blinked, startled.

"Did you just make a joke?" Light questioned. L offered him a small impish smile, causing the youth to growl deep in his chest.

"You're not helping your case." He threatened and the detective stood up from Light's lap, albeit unsteadily.

"Even so, I must tell Light my plan before we harm ourselves further…" It was like a bucket of ice had been thrown over their passionate moment, the realization of danger making the teen's chest hurt.

"Tell me, Lawliet." Light murmured softly through his pain. Saddened black eyes gazed down at the teen before the detective threw his sucker in the trash bin. Not a good sign, Light decided with a shudder.

"I will do as Beyond says in order to save Watari. I will go on Sakura Television and reveal my identity. B will no doubt kill everyone inside the building to get to me. In this case, I will act as the diversion. Light will be executing the other part of my plan." L stated, his thumb resting in between his teeth. Light's eyes were narrowed, hands curled into fists, but he nodded all the same.

"Light will go to Amane Misa's residence and persuade her to give up ownership of her Death Note. Light will write Beyond Birthday's name."

Golden eyes widened as Light gazed at L's serious expression.

"L…no….NO! I can't touch another Death Note! I know your name, I might kill you!" Light stood and placed his hands on the slim shoulders, shaking as if to fix this new thought in the other man's head. He was met with absolute stillness, so he stopped. Lawliet smiled softly and touched the teen's cheek.

"Light will not hurt me, because I am going to close the Kira Case after Beyond dies."

The auburn haired teen froze, eyes widened.

"Light won't desire my death, because in order to love someone you have to accept every aspect of their existence. I accept Light as Yagami Light…" L's hand drifted from the youth's face to place a hand over his heart, "and I accept Yagami Light as Kira."

It was if the entire world had stopped for Yagami Light. L had confessed two things. One, Lawliet loved him and two, he had submitted to Kira…

"L… I'll become insane, you don't understand." The sleuth merely gentled his smile further.

"Light will not be corrupted again, not when we are together." The greatest detective reasoned. The teen made a strangled noise in his throat and held L tightly, burying his nose in the feathery hair.

"When…?" Light whispered.

"Tomorrow…" The teen's grip tightened on the lithe form. So much in this plan could go wrong. He didn't know if Misa remembered, or Rem. He might not be able to convince them both fast enough…

"So if Light wants to take me until I scream, it will have to be today." The statement was so nonchalant that Yagami Light pulled back, staring at L in shock. There was no doubt in the detective's face, even though their relationship was new. But then… The teen frowned.

This might be their only chance to experience ecstasy within one another. To feel that closeness and acknowledge their devotion.

Light looked at L with a questioning expression.

"I told Watari my plan and what I intended to ask you, so he has prepared a room for us." There was a slight flush to L's face but he didn't look like he regretted this decision at all. Light smiled and nodded.

"Take me there and you'll forget all about your embarrassment when I'm done with you." That husky tone had returned to the teen's voice and L responded by taking Light's hand and leading him out of the surveillance room. They walked down several corridors and then L stopped at one of the identical looking doors.

"Watari has shut off audio and video to this room to provide us complete privacy." Lawliet told the teen, his nervousness and anticipation clear in his soft tenor. Light squeezed his hand as they entered.

The light's to the room had been dimmed, the bed covers pulled down. There were no rose petals or candles, but there was a definite feeling of intimacy in the room without being overly obnoxious about it. L frowned and slumped over to the bed stand, picking up a box of condoms between thumb and forefinger before promptly dropping it into the waste basket. The teen's embarrassment was only overridden by his curiosity.

"Lawliet?" L's frown deepened and he worried the skin of his thumb.

"I am not a woman and Light is the embodiment of cleanliness, so I doubt you have any malicious diseases to worry about. They are unnecessary, plus I have the need to be as close as possible." The raven haired man confessed. Light smirked at the clinical statement, deciding to talk as dirty as possible during the act to completely unhinge the older man. L blinked at him and pouted.

"Does Light find something funny?" Light's smirk softened into a smile.

"Only that you are trying to be impersonal about this to cover your nerves." L's eyes widened and then his head lowered, a wry grin passing over his lips.

"Light can see right through me." The detective jumped when a hand ran through his soft black hair. The auburn haired man frowned in concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this, L?" Light queried. L placed his hand over Light's when it rested over his cheek, his eyes locked with the teen's.

"I am one hundred percent sure. However I don't know how to proceed…" The detective looked frustrated at his incompetence. The youth smiled gently.

"Then let me take the lead and you will eventually respond instinctually." L gave the barest of nods and Light smiled, spotting the much needed bottle of lubricant on the bedside table as well. Watari was thoughtful and was fully prepared to let Light take his charge. A sign of good faith and trust, even though the plan went against what both of them believed in.

"Lay back against the pillows, Lawliet." Light murmured gently and there was only the barest of pauses before the order was followed, the raven haired sleuth moving and then watching Light with wide curious eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Light questioned, the bed dipping a bit as he settled over the other man, who reluctantly uncurled his legs to allow the teen to lay between them.

"Only of the unknown, Light." L answered, staring up at the golden gaze. Light smiled at the answer and pressed his body flush to the detective's, claiming the man's mouth fervently. L whimpered at the sensation and then moaned when the teen ground down into his slim hips. Their tongue battled wetly, excitement building in their veins. When L submitted to the deep kiss, Light ground his hips against the sleuth again, breaking apart and chuckling when L met his thrust.

"So responsive…" He breathed into the man's ear before nipping the lobe lightly. At the pleased sigh, Light shifted all weight onto one arm, his other hand riding up the loose white shirt. L tensed but cried out when one of his nipples were pinched gently, the bud hardening immediately at the stimulation. Cold air caressed the detective's exposed chest as his shirt was pushed up to his shoulders, Light sucking on the slimmer man's neck.

"..Light…" L whimpered. The teen hummed, continuing to abuse the peaked nipple.

"You won't be able to last very long… It's the same for me… Can you feel how much I want you?" Light questioned, thrusting his rock hard shaft against L's thigh. Slim fingers curled into the teen's shirt and tugged, causing the amber eyed youth to chuckle, pulling his lips away from the thoroughly marked neck. The teen shrugged out of his shirt and kicked off his shoes, never leaving the sleuth's grasp.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you…" Light was able to get the loose shirt off without assistance but he slowed his movement when he reached the man's zipper. He looked into those deep eyes for any hesitation or regret, but they were smoldering with need. He smirked and lowered the baggy garment, revealing L's glorious body. Even though the man started to fidget, Light took his time to commit the sight to memory. L's skin was pale, smooth and flawless. His dark hair and eyes were striking against the pure alabaster. The only coloration to the slim, lithe body was the teen's bites and the flush of arousal.

"Beautiful, Lawliet…" Light murmured, engulfing a hard nipple within his searing mouth so L wouldn't see him reach for the lubricant. He thoroughly coated his index finger, sucking on the nub while he delicately traced the puckered entrance before easing it all of the way into the man's quivering body. To Light's surprise, instead of flinching away from that intrusion, Lawliet pistoned his hips so that the digit went deeper. Leave it to L to go against the norm in all ways.

"Ah…ngh…" The sleuth was obviously beyond coherent and Light soon found out why, only able to pinch in just the right way at the base of the detective's shaft to prevent him from cumming. L whimpered in dismay.

"Shhh… Not yet." Light soothed after pulling his mouth away from the reddened nipple. He held the base of Lawliet's cock, stopping all ministrations except adding another finger, thrusting it in and out of the quivering detective. Who was obviously at the end of his patience.

"Fuck me, Light. Do it!" The raven haired man cried. The teen groaned and removed his fingers, lifting the strong legs over his shoulders before seating himself deeply into the man in one fast thrust. Yagami Light thought he had gone too far and had hurt the sleuth but the legs curled in and the detective wrapped his arms around his new lover. Pre-cum was dripping steadily onto Light's muscled abdomen.

"Please…" L begged and Light growled, tightening his grip on the slim hips before setting a nearly desperate pace. Lawliet's whines became cries and then as promised, the detective was yelling and begging, meeting Light's thrusts. The teen fisted L's leaking erection and pumped, hot spurts of cum coating both of them as the detective screamed Light's name deliriously. The amber eyed teen groaned and thrust once more into the willing body, as deep as he could go before painting the man's channel with his hot release. Light collapsed onto L, who held immediately held onto him.

"I love you, Lawliet." A weak and tired smile answered him.

"I love you too, Light."

They would forget for a precious little while that tomorrow might spell death for one or both of them.

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note- **__**So there is the plan and there is the lemon! XD Hope you enjoyed and please review! Nammy's cookies tempted me way too much. ^^ But… I don't think Beyond is going to appreciate L's apparent love marks and bites… :shudders:**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for the reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing! Once again, I apologize for the even longer delay in updates. I barely got any reviews for my lemon and I'm still sick. Hope it isn't that pig flu stuff or whatever… . So please review and I'll promise much lemonade in the future. ^^ I still have yet to decide whether Light succumbs to being Kira again or does it differently. Maybe some input or votes would help? Anyway, here is much anticipated update!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

_That Justice always prevails over evil…_

* * *

Quillish Wammy couldn't understand why his logical reasoning hadn't gotten through to the detective, especially when L usually took such clinical paths during the other cases. Deep inside, Watari was touched that his adopted charge would give his title and possibly even his life to save his own, which was nearing a natural end. But with that point aside, the old inventor was against every word the raven haired sleuth was currently delivering in a methodical manner. As if speaking of the weather instead of imminent doom.

"Watari, when you confirm the broadcast of Sakura Television, drive Light over to Amane Misa's house and stay parked nearby. Naturally, I expect you to be watching whatever Beyond does but I would prefer if you focused your entire attention upon securing Amane-san's Death Note." Lawliet muttered, worrying his bottom lip with long elegant fingers. Watari was inwardly grieving for both of the men because the night before might have really been their only chance and Light's expression told volumes of just how he felt about this risky plot.

"Why not skip the trouble of passing ownership and just ask Misa to write Beyond's name?" Light suggested with a subdued expression. Ryuuzaki looked at him with wide eyes.

"I would like all Death Notes to be in our possession. From what you said about Amane's character, she will kill for petty reasons and I just can't have that." The detective replied. Of course that would be the answer, Ryuuzaki wouldn't be able to ignore a killer notebook running unchecked in the world.

"What about Rem? If she remembers like Ryuuk did, she will most likely not let Misa do this. She despises me after all." Light questioned, trying to find a way to dissuade L.

"Rem is a Shinigami of feeling, I'm sure that once you tell her about all that has happened she will sympathize." The sleuth answered. Light frowned, there was a logical explanation for everything, so much so that it was impossible to argue. L smiled offered him a small smile of understanding.

"I know that you don't like this, Light, but after reviewing the other plans, I deduce that this one has the highest chance at succeeding." The teen grimaced, wondering the percentage of it failing, but wisely keeping his mouth shut.

"What about revealing your identity? You just won't be safe anymore." At this, the detective smiled wider.

"Watari and I have taken precautions for multiple situations that may occur, revealing myself was one of them. One of my successors will take over for me while I continue solving cases on a small secluded island off of Brazil." L stated, hoping that this would appease his new lover in some way. Light blinked.

"Two L's? That would make the criminals of the world tremble… So Kira and L are going into hiding?" He questioned, comforted in a small way over this news. The raven haired man's toes rubbed against each other as he regarded the teen with the same smile.

"That is one way to put it, I suppose." Ryuuzaki mused. Watari glanced at his watch and cleared his throat.

"L… You must leave soon, unless you change your mind…" The older inventor trailed off hopefully. The detective stood and slouched over to his caregiver, pulling the startled man into an embrace. Watari felt tears biting at his eyes as he returned it. So this was it then… Lawliet had made up his mind. Light stood up, his face grimacing as he tried to school expression.

"Do not worry, Quillish. If you stick to plan, there is a fifty percent chance of this working. We can then deal with the damage afterwards. Just stick close to Light." L released Watari reluctantly and turned to face his lover. Light crossed the distance between them in two strides, pulling the slim detective against him. The teen buried his nose in the soft black hair.

"L, I need something to offer Rem. She wants nothing but Misa's happiness." Light whispered to keep his tone calm. L pressed a cell into Light's chest and he took it, holding onto L's waist with one arm.

"At approximately 3:00, which is ten minutes after you arrive, an international recording studio will call this number offering Amane a contract and a large sum of money. Since she doesn't idolize Kira, her career will be her happiness." Those wide eyes looked up at his face for approval. Light's smile wavered.

"You're so calm, Lawliet, even though your facing Beyond. Aren't you scared?" The teen questioned.

"Very much so. So I hope that Light will be fast in obtaining the Death Note. Beyond Birthday is dangerous." L answered. The detective glanced at the clock and then leaned into the teen to place a tender kiss on his lips. Light ran his hand through that feathery hair and held onto the small sleuth until he knew he had to let go for their plan to work. Lawliet smiled.

"I love you, Yagami Light, even if I can't save you from being Kira a second time." Ryuuzaki confessed, turning and smiling at Watari once more before slouching from the room. Light swallowed and both men watched the detective on the monitors, watched until the recluse disappeared amongst the mass of Tokyo until they moved. Light followed Watari soundlessly to a car in the garage on the bass level. The elderly man flipped on Sakura Television and started the car. They drove around the backstreets for ten minutes until the announcer suddenly became lively.

"_We've just had someone enter the building claiming to be the infamous detective, L! We will have the Sakura T.V exclusive in five minutes!"_

Light's breathing felt forced after that. How could that women be so excited? L was placing himself in danger and everyone in that building was about to die! Watari pulled sharply into main traffic and drove in the direction of Amane Misa's house. The teen's gold eyes flicked to the elderly man in the front seat.

"Watari… If there is any change in the broadcast to indicate Beyond being at the station, honk the horn twice to warn me. That way if I don't have the Death Note, I can either hurry or beg. Got that?" Light demanded. Watari nodded wordlessly and pulled down Misa's street, not bothering to drive all the way to the house. Light vaulted from the car and raced down the street.

The old inventor in the car nearly wept when his charge's face appeared on television. It was seemingly blank to all else, but he could read the guilt and fear there.

"I am L." The raven haired man stated firmly, dilated eyes staring at the camera with determination as he revealed his identity to the world.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Light blinked at the spirited reply of 'coming!' from within, his feet tapping restlessly. The door opened and the familiar face of the bouncy blonde came into view. Rem was with her, looking down at teenager with shock and disdain. Misa smiled.

"It's very nice to see such a handsome man on my doorstep, but could you please hurry this up? There is a man on T.V. that says he's L and I don't want to miss it!" The pop star requested excitedly. Light sent Rem a grim look, hoping that he passed the message that he could see her.

"That's why I'm here, Misa. L is my boyfriend. He and everyone in that building is in danger of being murdered by Kira." Light confessed. Rem's face contorted in shock and she stared at him from over the tiny woman's shoulder.

"What?! Kira!?" Misa questioned in horror. Light nodded, his expression dark.

"Yes. L has sent me here with incentive for you to give up your Death Note." The auburn haired man stated bluntly. Misa looked like she was about to deny this when Rem spoke up.

"So that is it then, you are going to persecute Misa. I will not allow that, Yagami Light." The Shinigami said with narrowed eyes. Light shook his head.

"In two minutes, a phone call will come for Misa offering her a large sum of money and a contract to be an international singer. L has no intention to harm Misa if she forfeits ownership." The teen argued, his voice holding a passionate edge. The pop star blinked when she realized that Light could see her Shinigami.

"Wait! A bigwig contract?! I like the sound of that! But still… I like my Death Note…" Misa said with a pout. A car horn blared twice nearby. Light jumped and looked desperately at the blonde.

"Please, let me in to see what's happening at the station. Kira is moving!" He asked. Misa paused and Light fell on his knees before her.

"Please, Misa. L is going to die if you don't do this." The teen pleaded. Misa hesitated and then beamed down at him.

"Come in! My Death Note is by the television." She invited and Light sighed in relief, getting up and following the bouncy singer. Her room was a shrine to death and gothic themes, but the non-descript notebook was what the teenager wanted. He glanced at the television, relieved to see that L was still talking, but the subject matter…

"_Kira is currently killing as he sees you, if you value your life, leave right away."_

The cell rang and Misa reached for it but Light shook his head and looked pointedly at the Death Note. Understanding lit her expression and she picked it up and held it out.

"I forfeit ownership of this Death Note." She stated with a solemn expression. Light took it, feeling the rush of corruptive energy and he relinquished the phone to the girl.

"Misa-Misa speaking! … Okolona Industries?! Yes, of course I've heard of you!" The girl said excitedly. Rem watched the girl fondly but looked to the new human she was attached to. With the way he was watching the television, his relationship with L must be the truth. He had changed… Her attention was grasped by the T.V. when the news anchor died and the detective looked off screen. Light glared and flipped the note book open to a fresh page.

"_So brave, little Lawli… I had almost killed the old man but it seems like I underestimated you. Kehehehe!"_

A lean hunched man slouched into view, identical to L in everyway except the burns. And those insane glowing crimson eyes… Light growled low in his chest and pressed the pen to the paper.

Beyond Birthday

The teen was tempted to write more, but he would rather spare Ryuuzaki the spectacle. He eagerly counted down the seconds. He watched Beyond caress the detective's face with the blunt of a silver knife.

"Come on!" He hissed, looking at his wristwatch. 34...35...

"Kira is very confident to appear before the world."

"So is L, unless you've truly given up…how delicious…" A deranged grin. Light froze and looked from his watch to the screen. He looked down again and counted back, horrified.

It had been over a minute now…

And Beyond was still standing…

**To be continued…**

* * *

_**Author's Note- Oh snap! O.o I hope you guys can help me decide on whether Light takes up the Death Note or not. Also, check out my new story Conundrum! I'd really appreciate it! It's basically a multi-chapter lemon. I'm also starting a vampire! BxL fic. ^^**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for the reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing! I apologize for the uber cliffhanger, I didn't expect the ensuing riot. Lol. So, I updated as fast as I could in order to appease you! 3 **_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

_You cannot kill humans with less than 12 minutes of life left (in human calculations.)_

* * *

Yagami Light shook his head in denial, watching the silver blade run dangerously close to L's jugular. What the hell had went wrong?! He whirled around to face Rem, who looked back at him blankly.

"Rem! Why isn't Beyond dead? What did I do wrong? The name you see above his head is the same as what I wrote, right?" The golden eyed teen questioned desperately. The skeletal Shinigami turned her head.

"I never liked you, Yagami. I have no obligation to answer your questions." She answered in her hollow voice. The youth fell on his knees before her, tears biting at his eyes, his expression fierce.

"Please, Rem, I'm begging you! I love L. You have to help me or he's going to die! We've only been together for a week and it would kill me to see him go, please!" He pleaded, clutching her leg with one hand, the other clutching the Death Note. Rem returned her gaze to the distressed human, staring at him in silence for a few moments.

"You have changed… Yes, the names are identical down to the letter." Rem replied, stepping out of Light's grasp. The teen stood and stared up at her in frustration. She sighed and shook her head.

"Misa has made me grow soft… Beyond Birthday has less than twelve minutes left on his lifespan. I would tell you to wait, but L's numbers are declining rapidly. You will have to kill him without the Death Note." Rem stated emotionlessly. Light stiffened but nodded his head. He had never killed an individual personally, but for this… He glared at the man identical to his lover.

For this he would make an exception…

"Let's go. Misa is safe and happy, that should be enough. I have to save him." Light murmured and he left the residence without saying a word, the Shinigami following behind silently. He located Watari's car and opened up the back door, getting in. The old man made a noise of shock, at both the appearance of Light and a God of Death.

"Watari, you have to get me to the Station. The plan is void. One of the Death Note's rules made it impossible to kill Beyond. However he has less than twelve minutes to live, so that should comfort you." The teen reported. Quillish pulled out onto the road, speeding towards the Sakura Television Station. He would address the Shinigami later.

"That short…? But why-"

"Give me your handgun, Watari." Light interrupted, his tone dark. The elderly man's blue eyes widened in realization. He snapped open the glove compartment and handed the black weapon back to the golden eyed teen. Light flipped off the safety and cocked it.

"Light-kun, you realize that you may be brought to justice for this?" Watari asked, still rather unnerved by Rem's quiet presence. Light smiled bitterly.

"It's for L. I would do it even if I faced the Death Penalty." He replied, his smile gentling. Watari's mustache twitched and he nodded, approaching the station.

Five minutes had elapsed since Light had written Beyond's name and the NPA had the best reaction time ever. Police vehicles surrounded the building, ambulances loading the dead. The police had yet to enter the building. The teen jumped out of the car and jostled his way through the crowd, looking for his father.

"Light?! Is that you?" Soichiro yelled, eyes widened behind his spectacles. Light smiled in relief and rushed towards his dad.

"My God, why are you armed? Light, what's going on? Is that man really L?" The police chief questioned, his eyes slightly wild.

"Dad, there isn't much time. The man with the burns is Beyond Birthday, former serial killer and he is now Kira. Do your men have their face guards?" He asked. Soichiro nodded, looking somewhat confused.

"Tell all of them to put them on, Kira can get your name if your face is uncovered and yes, he is L. I've been working with him since I left, and our plan went array, he's in danger of being murdered by Kira." Light informed. The chief barked a quick order to put on the face shields and they obeyed without question.

"Dad, I'm going to enter first, you follow behind." Light said quickly and he turned and ran into the building. He barely heard a call of warning behind him. Yes, he had purposely forgone the face guard, in order to buy time. He took the elevator to floor 26 and got off.

The scene that met him was bone chilling. L was pinned down against the desk, B's knife against the tender stomach, drawing blood. Light's face contorted in rage and he yelled, firing a shot while unbalancing the camera so it would film the wall instead of his boyfriend in such a dangerous position. Instead of merely unbalancing, it caught on fire from the impact, destroying audio and video.

Crimson eyes yanked away from his macabre task and the look-alike grinned, mirroring Ryuuk's expression. L panted softly in fear, his dilated eyes landing on his armed lover.

"Are you here to shoot me? Kehehehe… I presume you are the one to do this…" Beyond questioned, caressing the love marks on L's pale neck. His eyes flickered above the teen's head and an expression of shock crossed the killer's face. Light trained the gun on the insane man's head.

"The numbers and the name…where are they?! What the hell are you!?!" Beyond shrieked, digging the knife deeper into the detective, who let out a soft huff but refused to make any sounds of pain. Light grinned, leveling the gun.

"I'm Kira." He breathed darkly and he pulled the trigger, liquid gold eyes closing halfway in pleasure as Beyond's head exploded, the corpse falling off of L from the force. Rem and Ryuuk watched the insane man's numbers tick to zero and his name disappear. Light threw the gun aside and rushed over to his lover.

"Lawliet, are you alright?" Light whispered, conscious of the police rushing in. L stared at him with wide eyes.

"Check him for the Death Note." L murmured back, forever disregarding himself for the case. Light blinked and searched the body.

No Death Note.

"Damn it!" The teen cursed. L sighed.

"It seems like we can't close the Kira Case, just yet." The raven haired sleuth mused, sitting up, cradling his bleeding stomach. The teen placed a hand on top of L's, placing pressure on the wound to stop the blood. Light threw one of the detective's arms over his shoulder and helped the man stand up.

"Light!" Soichiro yelled, shocked at the intimate gestures between the two. The youth looked over his shoulder, helping L limp to the elevator.

"At home, dad!" He called back and the chief nodded reluctantly. Watari easily pushed through the media and helped 'Ryuuzaki' into the car. The official story was that Ryuuzaki Rue was an L proxy that had been ordered to draw Kira out. The media took that but still twisted it to their will. Many still believed that the man on their television had been L…

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

The raven haired man gratefully took off his beaten sneakers and placed them by the door, nibbling at his thumb as he took in the Yagami household. Watari followed his example and smiled secretively as L was accosted by the youngest Yagami.

"Ryuuzaki! You made it! Light's just upstairs." Sayu cried enthusiastically, smiling at the recluse detective. She knew full well who she was really speaking to, but using aliases was sort of cool. L bowed his head with an impish smile.

"Is he?" He inquired conversationally. Sayu grinned, bouncing.

"Yeah, he forbad me from seeing your tattoos first, but please…" She pleaded, brown eyes shining hopefully. L chuckled.

"If Light said that, then I can't say otherwise now can I?" He teased. The young girl pouted.

"Aww…." She whined. L tilted his head, distinctly reminded of a young Mello.

"Afterwards, perhaps." He amended. She beamed and called up the stairs, the detective smiling at the appearance of his younger lover.

"I heard them come in, Sayu. Come on, L." Light motioned and they retreated to his bedroom, much to Sayu's disappointment. Light winced a bit when the feathery haired sleuth pulled him into an embrace.

"Is yours bothering you too, Light?" Lawliet asked with wide eyes, pulling back. The teenager smiled.

"Not really, the bandages are annoying though. I want to see how they turned out." Light pulled on L's hand and they both took a seat on the teen's futon. Light unbuttoned his shirt while L pulled his over his head, both of the men's torso's wrapped in gauze identically.

"You first, Lawliet." Light urged, smiling. The detective pinched the bandaging between thumb and forefinger, taking it off carefully to avoid most of the pain associated with the adhesive. Over the deep scars Beyond had inflicted, a blue phoenix triumphantly spread its glorious wings, beak spread in a cry of joy as it emerged from the red flames. Light smiled tenderly and ran his fingers over it.

"It turned out beautifully." He complimented and the teen turned his attention to his own wrapping. The inked artwork was the same mystical bird, except the flames were blue and the bird was red. The tattoo spread across Light's torso was opposite of L's, so when they stood side by side, it looked like the phoenixes were rejoicing together. They smiled at each other in satisfaction.

"It was a good choice." L admitted gently, touching the ink emblazoned across the tanned skin. Light palmed the detective's face.

"You know what they say about getting a tattoo of a creature, right?" The youth asked. L frowned and then shook his head.

"They say that when you ink an animal on your skin, that is what you have chosen to be reincarnated as." Light said with a smile. L blinked and then frowned.

"Being reincarnated as a phoenix is rather monotonous, isn't it? Since they are constantly reborn." The sleuth questioned. Light chuckled and traced a nipple with a finger tip, delighting in the shudder he received.

"Quit looking at it logically, Lawliet. It symbolizes your triumph over B and everything he put you through…by the way, I'm sorry about…you know…in Wammy's." Light murmured. L picked up on what he was talking about instantly.

"Many think that losing your virginity is traumatizing, but it just built my respect for justice even more. B made it especially unpleasant, but it was nothing I couldn't grow stronger from." The detective replied. Light smiled and pulled the man closer, stroking that soft hair.

"I can't believe my dad accepted you so easily." He whispered with a grin. Lawliet mirrored the expression.

"I don't think he knows what to do with me. Your mother likes me, I've never had someone invite me anywhere for the sole reason of having cake." Light laughed.

"She thinks you're too skinny." The teenager teased, placing a soft kiss in the hollow of the detective's neck. Lawliet sighed and tilted his head further to allow his lover more access.

"So, we are going to Wammy's and then that island you mentioned earlier?" Light asked. Lawliet smiled.

"If you want to come with me, Light." L was scolded with an incredulous look.

"Of course I want to go with you." The pair was silent for awhile, enjoying the company of each other. Light gradually laid the sleuth back, placing tender kisses on his chest and face.

"You still scared that I'm going to leave?" The golden eyed teen asked with a serious expression that gentled when Lawliet stroked his face.

"No, but there is still one Death Note out there and Ryuuk is nowhere to be found. I hate putting you in danger." The raven haired man answered. Rem was a near constant companion, but was quiet and still didn't trust Yagami Light. The teen sighed and held onto Lawliet.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes, right now I'm happy to be with you." Light whispered, holding the lithe body close, their tattoos touching. The detective smiled.

"I'm happy to be with you as well, Light." L pressed his forehead to Light's and smiled sweetly. The teen leaned forward and pressed his lips hungrily to the sleuth's.

"Light! Ryuuzaki! Don't make me send Watari up there!" Sayu threatened from the first floor, obviously still set on seeing them both shirtless and newly inked. Light groaned and broke apart.

"How annoying…" Light complained. L smiled a bit.

"I find it endearing, she just wants our attention." The detective deduced.

"It's hard to be mad at her when you put it like that." L looked at Light.

"Just wait until you meet Near, Mello, and Matt." The teen's eyes widened.

"The mini-yous? They act like Sayu?"

"Much." L replied and made a soft noise when he was pulled against Light, who smiled wickedly.

"I'll have to make sure to be a good influence…" L pouted playfully.

"Kira is never a good influence." He admonished. Light laughed and kissed the man tenderly.

"Maybe not, but I'm not letting you get away, Lawliet." That tiny impish smile returned and the detective pecked the teen on the lips.

"I'm counting on that."

_**The End…?**_

* * *

_**Author's Note- So there is the end! Or is it? I don't know, depends on the number of reviews I get! XD A sequel is highly likely, especially if I get over 300. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	13. Epilogue

_Thank you for all of the reviews! It made my first ever Death Note fic special and I feel empowered enough to write more in this fandom. Even if I don't reach 300 reviews, I will still be brain storming the sequel. Dotti55 kindly messaged me with a hint that there was no "Thank God, you're alright sex." So here is the epilogue! _

_Regression: Epilogue_

_**Exactly as planned…**_

Dinner with the Yagami family was always pleasant and it was rather amusing to see Sachiko fluster over Watari trying to assist her in her own kitchen. Sayu had already gushed her fill over how sexy her brother and boyfriend looked with their new tattoos before departing to the television to watch her sitcoms. Light chuckled and looked over at Lawliet with spirited gold eyes, laughing over how the detective was manfully eating onigiri. Those wide eyes met his and the sleuth pouted. Of course L would be a gentlemen an eat something normal to appease Light's mother, but that didn't change his eating habits outside of the household.

"Are you laughing at me, Light?" He murmured, worrying the fork over his bottom lip. The teen smiled.

"Yes, but I can't help but notice your bravery on eating something normal." The golden eyed youth whispered back. Ryuuzaki's wide eyes narrowed.

"Light is mocking me…" He mused aloud. Light's expression gentled and he took the sleuth's hand underneath the cover of the table, leaning in closer.

"I'll make it up to you once we get back to headquarters…" He purred lowly and the detective smiled at the tone, going back to his sugarless meal. Watari was politely informing Sachiko of L's eating habits when Soichiro walked through the front door. Light and Sayu jumped up while the sleuth watched with wide eyes, fork in between his lips.

"Hey, Dad!" Sayu called enthusiastically while her older brother smiled and welcomed the chief home. Their father smiled wryly at the addition of L and Watari to the house and said hello to his children.

"Light…Sayu…" He looked at the dinner table where he was receiving a calculating look, "L." The chief greeted respectfully. The twenty four year old offered a small impish smile.

"Yagami-san. Evening." The detective returned politely, glad to be included. Though he was sure his odd mannerisms still threw the elder Yagami, because there was hesitation with every word spoken. Watari brought up another chair to the table so they could all sit down.

"Watari-san! This is my house, you are my guest, quit serving my family!" Sachiko cried, blushing. The inventor's mustache twitched as he smiled.

"Sachiko-san, you must understand that habits die hard, I'm always serving Ryuuzaki, so naturally the courtesy extends to his new family." The old man replied politely. The entire Yagami family flushed in embarrassment at the praise as the perched man lifted his head to see their reaction.

"Yes, I do consider the Yagami household as an adopted family since I never do intend to leave Light." The raven haired man mused, receiving a pleased smile from his lover. Sachiko laid out dinner in front of her husband and Watari, the children merely sitting since they had already ate.

"So, Watari, I hear that my son is leaving us again. I hope this isn't as dangerous as the Kira Case…" Soichiro trailed off, hoping that the elderly man would confirm this as the truth.

"Oh no, this is just a precaution. We will be meeting with L's successors and then set up a base in the summer home on an un-named island. I will keep correspondence with you so that visiting Light-kun will be possible. Is that fair?" Watari asked after a mouthful of rice and vegetables. The police chief nodded curtly.

"It is good that you consider us family, Watari. Will we be meeting L's successors?" The pepper haired man questioned. The old inventor hummed and looked at the crouched sleuth. L cocked his head to the side.

"Perhaps, it matters whether circumstances will allow it." He answered, offering Sachiko a small smile when she took his dishes. Light nodded when his mother did the same for him and he stood, exchanging a look with Watari.

"I believe it is time to return to headquarters, we will visit once more to cover the details and then we will have to depart." Quillish said with a polite cough, knowing exactly what the former Kira was thinking. Over Light's shoulder, Rem rolled her visible eye. Humans… She took off to see Misa, as was her and Light's agreement. L uncurled himself and stood, the old inventor following suit with a knowing smile.

He would probably have to turn off the camera to their room permanently at this rate…

"Li…Light, what are you in such a hurry for?" L questioned, his face flushed as the teen ground slowly into his denim clad bottom, hands slipping down the front to grasp the detective's arousal. The sleuth's wide eyes grew even wider in shock and desire as he gasped. Surely they had did this enough…why was his lover so eager? Light nipped at his ear, running his hot tongue around the delicate shell, smiling at Lawliet's shiver.

"I'm glad to be starting my life with you and I'd like to make sure that this all isn't a dream. If I were minutes too late…" The golden eyes youth trailed off with a solemn expression. L turned slightly, making a soft noise of understanding before moaning as the youth's hands tightened and stroked. Light nudged the detective forward and Ryuuzaki was forced to ease onto the bed. His jeans didn't stand a chance of staying on at all…

"Ngh!" The sleuth's eyes widened when his pants disappeared and his cheeks were suddenly parted, something wet and insistent probing at his entrance. Was he…? He sent a quick look of shock and disbelief over his shoulder. Well… The percentage of his lover being far more devious in the future had shot up. Forgetting how unsanitary the act seemed, L focused on the pleasure and panted, lowering his arms to the mattress so that his lover would have more access. The tongue went deeper and was followed by two fingers, soft wet noises reaching the raven haired man's ears.

"Light…" He pleaded, but the actions didn't stop. The detective squirmed but the auburn haired youth had his hips in a firm hold. Another finger was added and the teen's tongue sank deeper, brushing against the other man's prostate.

"Ah! Light! Please!" L begged and sighed in relief when the tongue withdrew.

"Please what, Lawliet?" Light questioned in a husked voice, obviously smirking down at him. L frowned back at the teen and then smiled when his lover's expression softened with mercy. It took only seconds for the youth's pants to go and another second to impale himself to the hilt within his once enemy. The detective's long fingers closed into fists on the covers and his mouth parted in a loud cry as Light began almost ruthlessly rutting into his body, an edge of desperation just barely there. It didn't hurt, it never did, but the pace was too much to bare so late in the evening.

"Ngh…AH!" L came suddenly, jerking back against the former Kira, who groaned and stilled. A wash of warmth filled the sleuth and he sighed. Light kissed the raven haired man's upper back, his hand running along the phoenix before his slowly withdrew, helping L get situated onto the bed. When the golden eyed teen was settled next to the world's three greatest detectives, said detective yawned.

"That's cute, you know?" Light asked with a teasing smile, a glint in his eyes. Ryuuzaki's expression turned to disbelief.

"You did it on purpose to make me tired, didn't you?" L asked with slightly narrowed eyes. Light smirked.

"I might have…" A thumb pressed to L's bottom lip and the sleuth smile.

"Your percentage of being Kira is one hundred percent." He teased. Light rolled his eyes fondly and ran his hand through that soft messy hair.

"Go to sleep, Lawliet."

_**The End**_

_**Author's Note: I know! I know! The epilogue was short! :pouts: I just couldn't get the lemon right… Sorry! . I decided to leave the fanfic at this because the sequel was being a bear and wouldn't let me write it. For now, I'll be focusing on my Final Fantasy writing. Take care!**_


End file.
